SETE VIDAS - VIDA 4
by DWS
Summary: Numa realidade onde deuses, anjos e demônios não existem, Dean é um corretor de seguros de meia idade, amargurado e sem perspectivas. Separado da esposa e com uma relação conflituosa com o filho, Dean deixou de cuidar de si mesmo e sua saúde está abalada. Nas mãos desse homem fracassado, a salvação do planeta. É chegado O FIM DO MUNDO. Continuação de VIDA 3
1. O TEMPO FOI CRUEL COM VOCÊ, DEAN

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

_**VIDA 4.0** - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 1

O TEMPO FOI CRUEL COM VOCÊ, DEAN WINCHESTER

.

* * *

**ANTES**

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO**)

Sam e Dean chegam à cidadezinha de La Grande, no estado americano do Oregon, para investigar um caso de fantasma vingativo e descobrem uma série de mortes associadas a bizarras coincidências.

Dean conclui que o Trickster é o responsável pelas mortes e decide romper o acordo que Sam fizera de não voltar a persegui-lo se ele trouxesse Dean de volta à vida (episódio 3x11).

O Trickster se irrita quando Dean insiste em dizer que vai detê-lo, diz que _NÃO GOSTA DA POSE DE MACHÃO _do Dean e avisa que isso _VAI MUDAR_.

Numa realidade alterada (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 1**), Dean é um heterossexual que usa calcinha e pinta as unhas dos pés de vermelho. Como é fácil de imaginar, isso não acaba bem.

Em outra (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 2**), Dean é Diana, que paga o preço de ser uma Winchester obrigando-se a viver longe do marido Luke e do filho Benjamin. Mas, nem eles nem ninguém está a salvo do distorcido senso de humor do Trickster. Num jogo de vida ou morte, as mortes se sucedem e Diana corre o risco de perder todos que ama.

Numa terceira (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 3**), Dean é gay, embora esconda sua condição sexual da comunidade de caçadores. John está vivo e se dedica de forma obsessiva a matar o demônio responsável pela morte de Mary. Inexplicavelmente, Dean não está do lado do pai nesta cruzada. Pelo contrário, ele protege o assassino da mãe. Em meio a isso tudo, Dean busca algo mais que simples noites de sexo e parece ter finalmente encontrado alguém especial.

.

Em termos de cronologia, esta fic se situa em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. Essa fic se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Pense nela como um episódio que não foi ao ar. O ano é 2008.

* * *

**AGORA**

.

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

_Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03._

_._

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã você continua com isso. Na sua idade, eu queria mais é ver gente viva. Vai logo tomar esse banho que já passou da hora do jantar. Já basta o cheiro de mofo desta espelunca. Parece que fica impregnado na gente. Vamos que não quero ninguém aqui __cheirando a túmulo._

_Benjamin_ olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03.

.

Um pequeno sismo se faz sentir. Nenhuma surpresa. Afinal, estavam no Oregon.

– Pai, o senhor me chamou novamente de Sam. Sabe o quanto isso me incomoda. Tio Samuel morreu antes mesmo de eu ter nascido.

Dean olha ao redor. O mesmo quarto de motel. Mas, é um adolescente quem está usando as roupas e o laptop de Sam. Bem, não literalmente as mesmas roupas, já que o garoto não chegava nem perto de ter a altura e o corpo trabalhado do irmão. Um garoto baixo e magrelo. Que usa óculos e tem espinhas. O tipo que costuma ser zoado pelos colegas do colégio. O típico nerd.

E do que mesmo essa estranha criatura o chamou? _De .. PAI?_

Dean olha com atenção as feições do garoto. Parecia a versão adolescente do menino que conhecia como filho de Lisa Braeden. Benjamin. Ele mudara, mas isso era natural. Nesta fase de crescimento acelerado, as proporções do corpo mudam. Os óculos de armação grossa e o corte diferente do cabelo dificultaram o reconhecimento imediato.

– Benjamin? Filho?

– Claro, pai. Quem mais? Ou é verdade o que a mãe fala? Que o senhor tem um monte de filhos pelo país inteiro?

– Não, que eu sempre fui cuidadoso. E espero que você também seja cuidadoso quando sair com as garotas. Mantenha sempre duas ou três camisinhas na carteira.

– Não é preciso, pai. Eu nunca saio mesmo com nenhuma garota.

Dean olha para o garoto demoradamente e não fica surpreso com o que escutou.

_'Não, um filho meu nunca diria algo assim. Não é meu filho. Não pode ser.'_

Dean estranhara ouvir Benjamin chamando-o abertamente de pai. Lisa sempre negou que o garoto fosse seu filho. Mas, a coincidência de datas, a semelhança do garoto com seu pai quando criança, a ligação que sentira ter com o garoto quando o viu pela primeira vez. No fundo, sempre acreditou ser realmente pai de Benjamin. O certo teria sido tirar aquela história a limpo e cobrado um exame de DNA. Mas, convenientemente aceitara como verdade o que Lisa lhe dissera. Medo de se ver obrigado a assumir as responsabilidades que vinham com a paternidade.

– Que foi, pai?

– Nada. .. filho. .. .. Filho, o que você falou do seu tio Sam?

– Nada. Só que ele morreu.

– E .. , quando foi que isso aconteceu?

– Ué. O que eu sei é o que o senhor mesmo me contou. O tio Sam morreu no dia do aniversário dele de 14 anos, quando houve uma explosão nas instalações de gás da casa do vô John. Morreram o tio Sam e a vó Mary. O senhor também disse que foi por causa disso que o vô John começou a beber.

Dean ia dizer alguma coisa, mas perdeu totalmente o fio da meada ao tomar consciência do que acontecera com seu próprio corpo.

Ao olhar para baixo, Dean estremece, com muito medo do que o espelho vai revelar. Estava .. gordo .. muito gordo .. e flácido. O espelho mostra um quadro ainda mais desolador. Seu rosto. Os traços eram os mesmos, mas, além de inchado, estava envelhecido. Não propriamente velho, mas mais velho do que devia ser. Largado. Abatido. Mal tratado. Como se tivesse deixado de lado qualquer cuidado com a própria aparência. A idade do filho, alguma coisa entre 16 e 17, o fizera temer que estivesse com 36-37 anos. Mas, parecia ainda mais velho. A linha dos cabelos recuara. Apresentava uma calvície acentuada. Isso contribuía para que parecesse mais velho. Parecia ter quase 50. Como pode acontecer? Seu pai, John, tinha cabelo farto. Ah! Claro. O pai de Mary, Samuel, era complemente calvo.

As roupas também não ajudavam. Roupas baratas de loja de departamento. Folgadas e reunidas numa combinação de gosto duvidoso. Não era possível que tivesse escolhido aquelas roupas. Qualquer um podia ver que o resultado era desastroso.

– Filho, você lembra de quando seu pai estava com o corpo em forma?

– Não lembro não, pai. Lembro de você já assim. Acho que você sempre foi deste jeito. Também, não fazendo exercícios, comendo bacon cheeseburger e, pelo menos, uma cerveja todo dia; e mais a pizza e as muitas cervejinhas do fim de semana. A única surpresa é que não esteja ainda mais gordo do que já está.

– E a sua mãe? Nem para me estimular a ter uma alimentação mais saudável e a fazer mais exercício físico?

– Acho que ela desistiu. Acho que foi por isso também que ela trocou o senhor pelo Logan.

Escutar que fora substituído por outro no coração de Lisa doeu. Acostumara-se a pensar que Lisa o esperaria para sempre. Claro que isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Sabia perfeitamente que não tinha o direito de cobrar nada. Mesmo assim, doeu com uma intensidade que ele próprio se surpreendeu.

– A Lisa me deixou?

– O senhor está bem, pai? O senhor está pálido. Tomou seu remédio para pressão alta? Vou pegar um copo d'água.

_'Eu tenho pressão alta? Era só o que me faltava. Ter problemas de saúde.'_

Dean disfarçava mal o quanto era vaidoso. Não era do tipo que usava creminhos, mas se cuidava. Também sempre fora muito orgulhoso de sua beleza. Tinha perfeita consciência do quanto essa beleza facilitava suas conquistas. Nunca precisara realmente se esforçar. Às vezes, o difícil era manter as mulheres afastadas. Fora assim toda a sua vida. Não estava preparado para o que o espelho lhe mostrava. Decadência física.

Já estava em dúvida se a pior coisa que o Trickster poderia aprontar era tê-lo transformado em gay.

– Aqui, pai. Toma esse remédio.

– Filho, o que viemos fazer aqui nesta cidade?

– O senhor veio notificar um cliente que a seguradora onde o senhor trabalha concluiu que existem indícios de fraude no processo e que o pagamento do prêmio está suspenso.

– E porque mesmo eu trouxe você?

– Você está mesmo estranho hoje, pai. Eu estou de férias e esse é o fim de semana que eu passo com o senhor. Além disso, a mãe e o Logan foram comemorar os dois anos que estão juntos, em Barcelona.

– Barcelona? Então, eu sou um vendedor de apólices de seguro e o seu padrasto passa os fins de semana em Barcelona com sua mãe?

– É um bom resumo, pai.

– E ele é um bom padrasto para você?

– Pai, você vive perguntando isso e depois fecha a cara quando eu digo que SIM. Parece que você preferia que ele me tratasse como um cachorro. Ele acabou de comprar um home theater para instalar no meu quarto. Me deu esse laptop novo. Fez ..

– Tá bom. Já entendi que ele tenta COMPRAR você com essa parafernália eletrônica toda. Mas, o que eu perguntei é se ele dá ATENÇÃO, se dá AMOR para você.

– Pelo menos ele TENTA. Não é como você, que nem isso faz. Ele sempre me chama para sair com ele e a mãe. Não é culpa dele se eu é que não gosto de atividades ao ar livre. Não gosto de esportes. Não gosto de correr. Não gosto de suar. Eu gosto de ficar na minha. No meu quarto. Conectado. Teclando com gente que tem os mesmos interesses que eu.

Dean começa a achar que o tal padrasto é que não merece ter que agüentar o MALA que é seu filho nerd. Duvidava cada vez mais que aquele garoto fosse mesmo seu filho. Talvez, nesta realidade, Lisa tenha escondido a verdade e ele caiu como um patinho e registrou o garoto como filho.

O que está vendo neste laptop?

– Um site muito legal. _Ghostfacers_. São dois sujeitos INCRÍVEIS, pai. Eles sabem tudo sobre fantasmas e manifestações sobrenaturais. São os melhores. Queria muito conhecer os dois.

Dean olha para o filho como quem olha para um caso perdido e pensa: 'Não. Decididamente não pode ser meu filho. Eu devia ter exigido que a Lisa fizesse um exame de DNA.'

Benjamin fecha os programas e na tela do laptop surge um wallpaper que mostra Lisa, Ben e .. o Trickster?

– Benjamin, quem é esse sujeito com você e sua mãe?

– Pai! Tá cansado de saber que esse o Logan.

.

**IMPORTANTE**: Essa fic é a continuação direta de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 3 e, a medida que a fic avança, mais e mais referências a VIDA 3 vão aparecer. É recomendável que quem ainda não leu inicie logo a leitura de VIDA 3. Dá levar a leitura das duas fics em paralelo por um tempo.

VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3

* * *

**ALERTAS**:

Nada de "**Brincalhão**". Detesto essa tradução. Trickster está mais para Trambiqueiro, Vigarista, **Trapaceiro**. Portanto, fica Triskster mesmo.

IMPORTANTE: O autor não se responsabiliza pelas opiniões e preconceitos de seus personagens.

* * *

**Sinopse**:

Numa realidade onde deuses, anjos e demônios não existem, Dean é um corretor de seguros de meia idade, amargurado e sem perspectivas. Separado da esposa, tendo uma relação conflituosa com o filho e um pai alcoólatra para sustentar, Dean deixou de cuidar de si mesmo e sua saúde está comprometida. Isso já seria suficientemente ruim, se a intervenção do Trickster não tivesse decretado O FIM DO MUNDO. Agora, esse homem fracassado é a única esperança de salvação do planeta.

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

Dean Winchester, Benjamin Braeden e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim. Sete Vidas. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Muitos dos personagens coadjuvantes são criações originais minhas, mas permito que o Eric os utilize na série se ele assim desejar.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) A leitura de SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO não é necessária para o entendimento dessa história. O resumo no início do capítulo (ANTES) traz as informações essenciais. Mas, se gostou do que leu aqui, se dê a chance de gostar também de VIDA ZERO.

VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO

.

2) A leitura prévia das VIDAS (fics) anteriores não é essencial para o entendimento dessa história, mas é recomendado que as leia, já que as sete VIDAS são encadeadas e formam uma história maior.

VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1

VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2

.

3) **A leitura prévia de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 3 é RECOMENDADA**. VIDA 4 parte do princípio de que a maioria dos leitores acompanhou VIDA 3 ou vai seguir a recomendação de ler em paralelo.

VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3

* * *

12.11.2013


	2. UM DIA A CASA CAI

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

_**VIDA 4.0** - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 2

UM DIA A CASA CAI

.

* * *

.

- Pai, vai sair? O senhor NUNCA sai à noite.

- Não saio?

- Não desde que se separou da mãe. Se bem que também não saía antes disso.

- Filho. Você mora com a sua mãe, não mora? Como pode saber se o seu pai não dá suas escapulidas todas as noites?

- Ah, pai. Conheço o senhor. É de casa pro trabalho e do trabalho para casa. Janta. Dorme cedo. Não tem amigos. Nunca vai a lugar nenhum. O senhor sempre foi assim, acomodado.

- Não sou eu quem NUNCA pegou uma mulher na vida.

- É sempre assim que o senhor reage. Com uma PATADA. Basta eu abrir a boca. A gente NUNCA conversa. O senhor NUNCA se interessou pelo que eu tenho a dizer. E ainda tem a CARA DE PAU de perguntar se meu PADRASTO me trata com amor?

Benjamim corre para o banheiro e tranca a porta. Dean pode escutar o filho chorando.

- Ah, desculpa, filho. Mas, também não é motivo para dar um FANIQUITO e se trancar no banheiro CHORANDO FEITO UMA MULHERZINHA.

- Odeio você. ODEIO. Mil vezes o Logan. Queria que ELE tivesse sido o meu pai.

.

Dean suspira desalentado e se aproxima do espelho. Olha para cada detalhe do rosto que o espelho tenta convencê-lo de que é o seu. Sente uma exasperação tão grande que a sua vontade é quebrar o maldito espelho. _'Calma, Dean. Não vá você também dar um faniquito e chorar feito uma mulherzinha. Você devia estar preparado para tudo.'_ Leva as duas mãos ao rosto e respira fundo. Abre os olhos com a esperança ridícula de que a imagem que vira refletida tivesse sido uma alucinação passageira.

Não era.

O Trickster mais uma vez se superou. Um pesadelo mal acabara e já começava outro. O Trickster estava jogando pesado. O_ FDP _sabia exatamente onde bater. Onde o golpe doía mais.

Descobrira nos últimos cinco minutos que:

1. estava mais velho;

2. era um fracassado;

3. estava fora de forma;

4. tinha problemas de saúde;

5. conservara na meia idade os mesmos péssimos hábitos alimentares da juventude;

6. fora trocado pela esposa por um homem muito mais bem-sucedido;

7. seu filho nerd preferia o padrasto a ele;

8. tinha um pai bêbado;

9. perdera seu único irmão;

e, por último,

10. o atual marido de sua ex-esposa era o Trickster em pessoa.

Era melhor parar ou era capaz da lista crescer indefinidamente.

_'Calma. Muita calma nesta hora. Nada de fazer o jogo do Trickster. O canalha quer vê-lo abalado.'_

E estava conseguindo. Ele ESTAVA abalado. Era normal que ficasse. Quem não ficaria? O que não estava certo era ele descontar a sua frustração no garoto. O garoto não tinha culpa de nada. Se alguém tinha culpa ali, esse alguém era o Trickster. Sua reação há pouco fora despropositada. Aquela realidade o estava afetando. Benjamin era um ótimo garoto. Sempre gostara muito dele. Sempre tiveram um ótimo relacionamento. Se ele era realmente seu filho, devia mais é estar se sentindo orgulhoso.

Desde o começo, a percepção e a forma de reagir ao garoto eram mais do outro do que dele mesmo. Estava acontecendo mais rápido do que nas vezes anteriores. Maldito Trickster. O melhor que tinha a fazer era se desculpar o quanto antes. Antes que ..

_'O melhor a fazer é .. me desculpar o quanto antes?'_

- Com quem eu devia me desculpar? O que diabos é um _trickster?_

Dean vê no espelho a própria cara de estranhamento. Confusão mental. As lembranças de seu passado de caçador ao lado do pai e do irmão vão sendo substituídas pelas do pai de família massacrado pela rotina.

Uma vida medíocre, marcada por pouco dinheiro e nenhuma realização.

Um homem infeliz, que inconscientemente culpava a mulher e o filho pela própria incapacidade de buscar a felicidade.

.

Sentiu-se cansado.

O desânimo veio com uma onda.

Porque se vestira para sair? ODIAVA sair de noite. Escutou o choro do filho vindo do banheiro. Lembrou-se do motivo. Não ia ficar trancado num quarto minúsculo escutando o choro de um pirralho cheio de manias.

Se hoje o filho era cheio de frescuras era por culpa da mãe que sempre o mimara demais. Quase 17 e ainda virgem. Era seu dever de pai encaminhar o garoto. Transformá-lo num homem de verdade. Talvez essa viagem tenha vindo num bom momento. Aquelas reações do filho eram perfeitamente explicáveis. Que merda de pai ele era para não ver o óbvio. O problema do filho era simplesmente _FALTA DE MULHER_. Só precisava descobrir onde ficava o PUTEIRO da cidade. A natureza se encarregaria do resto.

Sorriu, satisfeito. Era sua chance de fazer algo para ajudar o filho.

.

Desceu para o estacionamento e parou em frente ao Chevy Impala 67. Encarou o carro com desgosto.

- Essa lata velha é a maior prova de que não passo de um perdedor. Estou com 36 anos e ainda não tenho grana suficiente nem mesmo para trocar o carro que eu já dirigia quando tinha 18. Se eu ganhasse na loteria, a primeira coisa que eu faria era por FOGO nesta carroceria.

Entrou e ligou o toca-fitas. Toca-fitas. Em pleno 2008. Quando todos os carros têm DVD players e tocam MP3.

E as fitas, então? Devia ter jogado tudo no lixo. Aliás, JOGARA NO LIXO. O filho é que fora lá e pegara de volta. Só mesmo o filho para curtir esses caras. Dinossauros do rock. Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Black Sabbath.

Ele até já curtira, mas só quando era muito jovem.

Fora ele quem gravara as fitas. Escutava no último volume. O irmão sempre reclamava que o som estava muito alto. Na época, tinham gostos muito diferentes.

Agora concordava com irmão em quase tudo.

A exceção era os bacon cheeseburgers. Continuava a detestar saladas.

- Sam! Droga, porque tinha que ter acontecido justo com você? Mesmo depois de tantos anos, eu não consigo me conformar. Podia ter sido tudo tão diferente.

O mundo não era mesmo justo. Não havia um único dia que não sentisse uma imensa falta do irmão.

.

Informou-se num posto de conveniência sobre os bares das redondezas. Quando chegou ao Hot Machine Bar, pensou seriamente em desistir de tudo e voltar para o motel. O bar ficava num velho galpão que parecia ter sido um dia um celeiro. Ficava afastado de tudo e, de fora, parecia bem castigado pelo tempo.

Não estranharia se tivesse corrido uma grana por fora para manter aquele lugar funcionando. Duvidava que o lugar estivesse segurado. Uma companhia de seguros séria teria feito uma série de exigências de segurança e a instalação de equipamentos que ali pareciam não existir.

Lembrou-se do filho. Se voltasse naquele momento era bem capaz de ainda encontrá-lo chorando. Daria um tempo e, com sorte, quando voltasse, o encontraria dormindo. Detestava aquelas demonstrações de carência do garoto. Decidiu entrar.

O tal barzinho era exatamente como suspeitou que fosse. Decadente, escuro, barulhento e enfumaçado. DECADENTE era a palavra que melhor traduzia o lugar. Bebidas e mulheres baratas. Um longo balcão de bar, diversas mesas espalhadas pelo amplo salão, alvos para jogo de dardos, duas mesas de sinuca, uma jukebox próxima à entrada, um pequeno palco no fundo e uma movimentada escada para um suspeito segundo andar. Nada diferente das centenas de outros, nas centenas de cidades minúsculas para onde seu trabalho de corretor de seguros o arrastava.

E pensar que um dia gostara de lugares como este.

Olhou para os grupinhos reunidos em torno das mesas de sinuca. Estava destreinado, mas ainda se considerava um bom jogador. Lembrou-se dos tempos em que jogava para conseguir dinheiro para sair com alguma garota ou, até mesmo, para pagar para ficar com uma. Dos tempos em que não tinha um emprego fixo nem um chefe tão escroto quanto esse Zacariah Smith.

O grupo jogando dardos também estava animado. Nunca fora especialmente bom nos dardos. E fazia anos que não jogava. Achava que Ben ainda nem era nascido da última vez que jogara. Ainda bem que não era o caso da vida de alguém depender de sua habilidade nos dardos.

Poucas mulheres. A maioria, acompanhadas. Poucas chamaram sua atenção.

Ficou impressionado com a beleza da garota que dividia uma mesa com três rapazes, que pareciam ser do time de football da faculdade local. Todos eles muito jovens. _Baby Look Football Team._ Prestou atenção também no namorado da garota e no quanto ele parecia apaixonado por ela. Agiam como se só existissem eles dois e vivessem num mundo à parte. Sentiu uma ponta de inveja. Se pudesse voltar a ter a idade deles, disputaria a garota, mesmo que precisasse sair no braço com os três.

.

A segunda estava sozinha e parecia carente. Não era jovem, mas conservava muito da antiga beleza. É verdade que havia um pouco de artificialismo naquela beleza. Botox ou mesmo uma plástica. Mas, nada que assustasse. AINDA. Podia apostar que ela não era do tipo que aceitava numa boa a ideia de envelhecer. Mas, neste aspecto, quem era ele para criticar? Envelhecer é um processo assustador. Ele estava começando a descobrir isso.

Ela tinha gestos aristocráticos. Não combinava com lugar como aquele. Reparou que o vestido era de um tecido bom, mas que já tinha passado por muitas lavagens. Um brinco e anel caro e um colar de pérolas artificiais. Provavelmente teve dinheiro no passado, mas os dias de fartura ficaram para trás.

Mulher carente sozinha num bar cheio de homens podia ser sinal que era depressiva, possessiva, chata ou tudo isso junto. No passado, ele passaria longe deste tipo de garota. Agora, eram a sua melhor aposta.

Mas, sabia que a conquista exigiria um tempo que ele não tinha. Não pretendia sair muito tarde dali. Na manhã seguinte bem cedo retornava para San Antonio. E ainda tinha o filho para empatar o pouco de vida social que ele buscasse ter.

Tinha que ser pragmático. Com essa, só numa próxima vida.

.

A terceira era claramente uma profissional. Madura, mas ainda atraente. Dean usou o sorriso que era infalível na sua juventude. Sabia que não precisava de tanto, mas era sempre bom praticar.

Faith aproximou-se, insinuante.

Ele se ofereceu para pagar uma bebida.

Ainda ficaram um bom tempo num jogo de sedução que ambos sabiam muito bem ser desnecessário, até finalmente subirem a escada para o segundo piso.

Embora suas memórias já estivessem alinhadas às de seu eu daquela realidade, ainda sentia a estranheza do corpo. Esbarrou em pessoas e cadeiras como se ainda não conhecesse os limites do próprio corpo, todo ele mais largo.

Chegou sem fôlego ao final de um simples lance de escada. Há muito tempo era assim. Não estava entendendo o motivo de sentir-se surpreso com isso.

O mezzanino, que ocupava quase um quinto da área do bar, era dividido em pequenos cubículos, onde mal cabia uma cama de casal. Uma pequena prateleira e par de cadeiras completavam o mobiliário. Dean não estranhou a precariedade do lugar nem o mau gosto da decoração. A sua primeira vez não foi num lugar muito diferente. Que lembrasse, só a cama, que era de solteiro.

Foi bom, mas nem tanto. Ele ainda não tinha base para comparação. Mesmo assim, ele lembra que achou tudo rápido demais. Ele só tinha quatorze anos e estava na companhia dos amigos Chris e Steve, igualmente virgens e ansiosos. Os três deixaram o lugar contando vantagem. Eles eram bons amigos. Perdera completamente o contato não só com eles. Com todos os seus amigos de juventude.

Perdera tanta coisa na vida.

Pensando melhor, não precisava ser assim com o Benjamin. O garoto merecia sua primeira vez num lugar melhor. Com alguém especial.

.

Faith se revelava mais interessante à medida que se livrava da roupa chamativa e de mau gosto. O corpo dela ainda mostrava firmeza e os seios turbinados jamais deixariam o jovem Dean indiferente.

A estranheza era a demora do seu corpo a reagir à visão de uma mulher que o atraia.

Ela soltou o cabelo e balançou a cabeça com graça e sensualidade. A semiobscuridade do quarto disfarçava bem as primeiras rugas e um início de gordura abdominal.

Ele estava gostando do que via, existia o desejo, mas o corpo não respondia. Aquilo começava a preocupá-lo.

Não. Não ia acontecer. Não com ele. Não agora. O pânico começava a dominá-lo. Procurou esvaziar a mente. Sabia que o medo era o maior inimigo em momentos como aquele. Conhecia dezenas de histórias, mas nunca se imaginara vivendo aquela situação. Nunca falhara. Nem mesmo nas vezes que abusara do álcool.

É verdade que a frequência não era mais a mesma, principalmente se fosse comparar os primeiros anos de casamento com os dois últimos, quando o casamento já em crise. Mas, mesmo no final, o sexo entre eles ainda era bom. Ela não podia acusá-lo de não cumprir com as suas obrigações matrimoniais. Ele nunca recusara um chamado da esposa. Seu desejo por Lisa nunca se apagara. Se lhe perguntassem o porquê de terem se separado, ele não saberia apontar um único motivo.

Já Lisa diria que tinha motivos até demais.

.

Depois é que as coisas degringolaram de vez. Quando Lisa saiu de casa, ele até ensaiou uma volta aos tempos de solteiro. Mas, tinha mais a mesma disposição para noitadas. Tinha que acordar cedo para trabalhar. A grana era curta para ficar bancando vagabundas. Dava-se conta agora que não fazia sexo há vários meses e nem mesmo sentira falta.

Faith sente o embaraço do homem, e, como boa profissional que era, não demonstra decepção ou surpresa. Afinal, homens viris e realizados não são clientes assíduos de prostitutas. Estava acostumada. Sabia com agir em casos como este.

O trouxe para si. E começou a exercer sua arte.

O homem se aproximou dela, buscando sua boca. Faith não costumava beijar clientes, mas os olhos verdes deste denunciavam a antiga beleza e uma natureza sedutora. Resolveu quebrar as próprias regras. Não se arrependeu. O homem SABIA beijar.

Dean sente a traição do corpo, mas não se entrega. Tinha técnica suficiente para satisfazer uma mulher por outros meios. E é isso que ele faz, esquecendo o próprio prazer.

Prostituta ou não, era uma questão de honra que ela não saísse dali dizendo que ele falhou em dar prazer a uma mulher.

Ao final, um último e caloroso beijo antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

.

Ao se sentar no banco do Impala, baixa a cabeça no volante e cai num choro silencioso. O futuro que antevia não era luminoso.

Foi quando sentiu um violento tremor de terra.

Dean, sem o cinto de segurança, é lançado violentamente contra o teto do carro. Teve sorte de não partir o pescoço. Em seguida, a trepidação. O carro inteiro vibrava de uma tal forma que parecia que ia desmontar. Até que, finalmente, o tremor de terra perde intensidade. Aliviado e assustado, Dean sai do carro, com os olhos arregalados e as pernas trêmulas.

Então, recomeça. Um segundo tremor. Mais forte ainda que o primeiro, se é que isso era possível. O asfalto se parte em vários pontos. Dean é jogado no chão. Com reflexos rápidos, que nem sabia que tinha, rola para longe e se salva de ser atropelado pelo Impala, que se movia de lado, vindo em sua direção.

Escuta, então, bem próximo, um horrível estrondo.

O telhado do _Hot Machine Bar_ vem inteiro abaixo, soterrando a todos que lá estavam.

.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA BENJAMIN BRAEDEN WINCHESTER**:

Nicholas Elia, o ator que interpreta Benjamin Braeden no seriado tem atualmente 16 anos, idade muito próxima à do personagem da fic neste ponto da história (17 anos). A última participação do ator no seriado foi no capítulo 6 x 21 (Let It Bleed), exibido em 2011. É deste episódio a foto do Benjamin que acompanha a sinopse da fic. Ele parece menos que os 14 anos que tem. Não consegui fotos mais recentes.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA DEAN WINCHESTER**:

Creio que seja difícil para os leitores imaginarem esse Dean envelhecido e forma de forma. É difícil também para mim. Mas, vamos por partes:

1) O obesidade pode ser medida e comparada pelo índice de massa corporal, que relaciona o peso de uma pessoa com o quadrado da sua altura. Está obeso quem tem índice maior que 30. Um índice acima de 40 indica obesidade mórbida. Em 2013, o ator André Marques, que tem cerca de 1,80 m, chegou a pesar 147 kgf, o que dá um índice de 45. Ele resolveu dar uma pausa para cuidar da saúde. Considerando esse índice e sabendo-se que o ator Jensen Ackles tem 1,86 m, estou estabelecendo que o Dean de VIDA 4 está com cerca de 155 kgf. O ator na sua atual boa forma tem 80 kgf. Pessoas com esse IMC circulam nas ruas. Não é algo que crie comoção.

2) Obesidade, num índice tão alto, gera problemas de saúde. O caso do Dean é ainda mais sério porque resulta do abuso do consumo de junk food e acúmulo do mau colesterol.

3) O Dean de VIDA 4 é mais velho que o Dean que conhecemos. Não apenas ele, mas também Lisa Braeden e os Winchester são pelo menos 6 anos mais velhos nesta realidade. Isso foi necessário para adequar a idade do Benjamin e manter a diferença relativa de idade entre ele e os pais. Essa diferença de 6 anos é persceptível e o Dean, ao se ver no espelho, constata que está mais velho. Mais velho, não um velho.

4) O Dean de VIDA 4 está envelhecido na avaliação do Dean de VIDA ZERO, que é mais 6 anos mais jovem. A idade do Dean de VIDA 4 na fic é 36 anos e isso não é ser velho. Jensen Ackles completou 35 anos em 2013 e duvido que alguém o considere velho. Na fic, a calvície precoce, o sobrepeso, as marcas de uma vida estressante e o pouco cuidado com a aparência fazem que pareça mais velho. Dizer que está parecendo ter 50 anos é um exagero da parte dele. Ele ficou assustado com os anos e os quilos a mais que o espelho mostrou.

5) No episódio 5x7 (O Curioso Caso de Dean Winchester), o personagem envelhecido manteve os cabelos. Mas, na realidade 4, a herança genética do avô Campbell prevaleceu sobre a do pai John. No futuro, Dean será como o ator Patrick Stewart, o Professor Xavier de X-Men. Atualmente, ele está como o ator Nicholas Cage estaria se usasse os cabelos curtos. Dean está a caminho, mas ainda longe de ficar careca.

6) O Dean não ficou feio, os traços são os mesmos, com o rosto mais redondo e menos cabelos. Deixou de ser o sonho de consumo da maioria, mas ainda agradaria a muitas.

* * *

15.11.2013


	3. TREMENDO NAS BASES

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

_**VIDA 4.0** - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

_**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 3_

TREMENDO NAS BASES

.

* * *

_**BLUE MOUNTAINS MOTEL**_

.

Benjamin escutou do banheiro a porta que dava para a rua se fechar e se sentiu pior ainda do que já estava. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia encurtar a distância que sempre existira entre ele o pai.

Ben era inteligente e intuitivo. Tinha um raciocínio rápido e grande habilidade dedutiva. Como o avô John, podia ver padrões onde a maioria via dados isolados sem qualquer ligação entre si. Como o tio Samuel, era autodidata, capaz de superar as deficiências de sua educação formal e disputar com sucesso vaga nas melhores universidades e centros de pesquisa. Como o pai, se preocupava sinceramente com as pessoas, a ponto de se sacrificar pelos outros.

Pena que nenhum dos três pode desenvolver seu potencial nesta realidade.

E, ao contrário dos três, Ben tinha um senso de humor refinado, insuspeitado por quem só o conhecia na superfície. Como, por exemplo, o pai.

Dean era incapaz de enxergar qualquer destas qualidades no filho.

As mortes do irmão e da mãe desestruturaram completamente a vida de Dean. Ele nunca se recuperou inteiramente do baque. Dean tinha então dezoito anos e levou quase um ano para que ele voltasse a tocar a vida de forma mais ou menos normal. O que o salvou foi o medo de perder também o pai. John afundara na bebida e, para ajudá-lo a sair do fundo do poço, Dean precisou antes reequilibrar-se emocionalmente.

E, naquele momento da sua vida, equilíbrio foi sinônimo de casamento.

Ele conhecera Lisa Braeden um ano antes da tragédia e o casamento - um ano depois - pareceu um novo começo, cheio de promessas. A promessa de ter novamente uma família feliz.

Dean poderia ter sido muito feliz com Lisa. Mas, para isso, ele precisava esquecer o passado e passar a olhar para frente. Esquecer a família que perdera e abraçar a família que ganhara. Deixar Sam descansando em paz.

Lisa se apaixonara por um Dean vibrante e cheio de energia. Parte desta energia ele gastava com outras namoradas e também algumas desclassificadas. Mas, ela fora paciente e fechara os olhos para muita coisa. Quando aconteceu a tragédia, ela estava ali para ampará-lo. E tivera enfim a recompensa. Tornara-se a Sra. Winchester.

A tragédia não mudara uma coisa. Dean continuava incomparável na cama. Isso ela sabia, mesmo que não tivesse muita base para fazer a comparação.

Quanto ao resto, Lisa acreditou que era apenas uma fase. O luto passaria e tudo voltaria ao normal. Dean voltaria a ser ele mesmo.

Mas, Dean não voltaria a ser o mesmo homem. Passou de ativo a contemplativo. Passava horas olhando o horizonte ou as estrelas. Ou mesmo diante da TV, embora não estivesse realmente prestando atenção na programação. Lisa não via o problema porque em muitas destas ocasiões ela estava recostada a ele ou deitada com a cabeça em seu colo. Lisa confundia apatia com romantismo.

Na época, Dean ainda tinha orgulho do Impala e saia com ele mesmo que fosse para comprar pão na padaria que ficava a um quarteirão de distância. Era o início do sedentarismo que o levaria à obesidade em poucos anos.

As coisas pareceram melhorar com a notícia da chegada do primeiro filho. Dean queria que o filho de chamasse Samuel, como o avô materno. Mas, Lisa sabia a quem Dean queria realmente homenagear e ela achou que não seria bom para Dean manter Sam tão presente em suas vidas. Acabou sendo Benjamin.

Ben foi um filho muito desejado. Quando nasceu, Dean se imaginou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Se Ben tivesse permanecido um bebê para sempre, a felicidade de Dean teria sido eterna. Até os sete anos eram inseparáveis. Mas, à medida que crescia e adquiria sua própria personalidade, Ben mostrava um defeito de nascença insanável aos olhos do pai: não parecia nem agia como seu falecido e idolatrado irmão.

Para a infelicidade de Dean, Ben não era o Sam.

Era comum Dean confundir os nomes e chamar Ben de Sammy. À medida que o tempo passava e a situação se repetia, mais incomodado ficava o garoto.

Sam era a medida de comparação para TUDO. Não importava o que fizesse ou o quanto se esforçasse, Ben nunca alcançava nem a base do pedestal onde o pai depositara o irmão imaculado e perfeito.

Benjamin estava deixando de ser criança e percebia que o pai estava se afastando dele. Ele não entendia bem o porquê. O que ele estava fazendo de errado? A cada comentário, a cada crítica, a cada comparação desfavorável, ele redobrava os esforços na esperança de agradar o pai. Na esperança de voltar a ver o sorriso orgulhoso que o pai dirigia a ele na infância.

Em busca de reconhecimento, procurava agir do jeito que achava que o pai gostaria que ele agisse. Mas, era raro dele acertar. Ele tentava acreditar na explicação que a mãe vivia repetindo. A de que o pai agia como agia porque tivera um dia difícil e chegara cansado. Mas, isso não lhe parecia motivo bom o bastante para que o pai NUNCA quisesse escutar o ele tinha a dizer ou ver o que ele tinha para mostrar.

Ele foi cansando. Era inteligente demais para não perceber o que estava fazendo. Que estava tentando ser uma pessoa que não era só para agradar o pai. Ele não estava sendo justo consigo mesmo. O certo era também o pai fazer algum esforço para entendê-lo.

Começou então a fase da rebeldia. Ele era como era e não ia mudar só porque o pai queria que ele fosse como o maldito irmão. Se o pai não o aceitava como ele era, o problema era do pai.

Então surgiu o Logan. Primeiro ele achou que esse novo namorado da mãe estivesse sendo atencioso com ele apenas para fazer média com ela. Que, assim que casassem, ele mostraria sua verdadeira face. Que pouco a pouco seria posto de lado. Viriam os filhos do casal e ele seria apenas a lembrança viva que houve outro no passado da mãe.

Mas, para sua surpresa, não foi assim. Logan tinha mil atividades, mas sempre arranjava um tempo para dedicar a ele. Procurava-o entusiasmado para contar alguma ideia nova. Estimulava-o a fazer comentários sobre seus novos projetos. Escutava o que ele falava. Deixava que escolhesse o filme que veriam em família comendo pipoca. Ele cada vez mais se sentia à vontade no convívio com o padrasto. Ele escondia essa verdade do pai apenas para não aborrecê-lo ainda mais. Para não jogá-lo ainda mais para baixo. A verdade é que Logan era o pai que ele sempre quis ter. Logan era o melhor amigo que alguém podia desejar.

Já a relação com o pai não melhorou com a distância. Mesmo com os contatos limitados a um fim de semana a cada 15 dias, era raro não se estranharem. E os motivos eram sempre os mesmos. Ou o pai se distraia e o chamava de Sammy ou apontava alguma coisa que o tio fazia melhor do que ele. E isso já era suficiente para estragar o seu dia.

Estava amaldiçoando o tio que nunca conhecera quando aconteceu.

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Um tremor forte, porém curto, seguido de outro, ainda mais forte, que pareceu interminável.

A sensação de literalmente perder o chão, quando a estrutura do motel, já comprometida no primeiro tremor, vem subitamente abaixo. Benjamim grita chamando o pai, quando o piso se abre e as paredes e teto desabam sobre ele.

Quando a poeira baixa, um silêncio sepulcral se abate sobre as ruínas do _Blue Mountains Motel_.

.

* * *

_**HOT MACHINE BAR**_

.

A relação entre Kyle Hayden e Ashley Madison ficava mais séria a cada dia. Viviam grudados. Se as respectivas famílias não fossem da cidade e marcassem em cima, os dois já estariam vivendo juntos há tempos. Oficialmente, estavam noivos. Os amigos já pensavam neles como uma só entidade. A entidade Kash. Apenas Owen Foley resistia à ideia de que o casamento dos dois era um fato irreversível. Mas, ele já desistira de hostilizar Ashley. Mudara de tática. Tinha começado a namorar a melhor amiga dela, e, agora, era comum os dois casais saírem juntos.

Os amigos há muito não estranhavam a presença de Ash nas reuniões tipicamente masculinas de depois dos treinos das terças e quintas. E ela estava lá, com Kyle, Owen e Mark, quando aconteceu. O primeiro tremor foi inesperado. O mais forte que qualquer um deles já tinha vivenciado. Terremotos de até 4,5 graus na escala Richter eram comuns no Oregon, embora mais na região de montanha. Os sobreviventes saberiam que aquele primeiro tremor atingira 7,4 graus Richter e durara exatos 13,3 segundos.

Quando o tremor começou, não sobrou uma garrafa ou copo de pé no salão. Muitas pessoas, ao perderem o equilíbrio e caírem, sofreram cortes feios nos cacos de vidro que se multiplicavam no chão. Dois dos grandes lustres em forma de roda de carruagem se soltaram do teto e caíram, aumentando o pânico e ferindo gravemente três homens e uma garota.

Os quartos do segundo andar, construídos num mezanino improvisado que aproveitava o elevado pé-direito da construção, foram a primeira mostra do que viria a seguir. A viga de sustentação do mezanino racha e uma das colunas se parte. Em seguida, outra. Sem sustentação, grande parte do piso dos quartos desaba. Ninguém que estava nos quartos ou nas mesas abaixo do mezanino escaparia com vida.

Faith foi apanhada pelo terremoto enquanto subia a escada que levava ao segundo piso. A parte central da escada desaba, arrastando Faith para baixo, mas a parte da escada que ficou de pé a protegeu do desabamento do teto, que aconteceria minutos depois. Ela escaparia com apenas pequenas escoriações.

A queda dos lustres já prejudicara a intencionalmente precária iluminação do lugar. Mas, tudo piora, em seguida, com o apagão que atingiu toda a região, como resultado da queda de diversas torres de energia.

Quando o primeiro tremor cessou, as pessoas tentaram sair do galpão, mas uma rachadura no asfalto levantou o piso prendendo a porta. O pânico que já era grande, se generalizou. Como é comum em lugares frios, as janelas estavam fechadas e lacradas. O lugar inteiro virou uma grande armadilha.

E, então, o segundo terremoto. De 8,1 graus Richter e duração de 34,7 segundos. O teto inteiro veio abaixo. O número de vítimas só não foi maior porque o centro do salão havia se esvaziado, com as pessoas tentando forçar portas e janelas na busca de uma saída. Mas, o número de vítimas não foi pequeno.

Kyle puxa Ashley para si, envolvendo-a com o próprio corpo, para protegê-la dos destroços que caíam. Uma peça de madeira da estrutura do telhado atinge violentamente Kyle na nuca. O impacto, que o deixou desacordado, com traumatismo craniano, também lesionou seriamente sua medula. Qualquer médico que o examinasse naquele momento diria que, mesmo que por milagre o traumatismo não deixasse sequelas, ele já estava irremediavelmente tetraplégico. Mas, graças a ele, Ashley se salvara, com apenas um corte no antebraço.

Nesta realidade, onde os Levine não existiam, um outro Mark compunha com Kyle Hayden e Owen Foley, o trio de amigos inseparáveis do time principal da _Eastern Oregon University_. Mark Lawson, um bolsista do Alabama.

Mas o trio estava destinado a se desfazer. Mark Lawson, atingido em cheio pelo desabamento da estrutura do teto, tem grande parte do corpo esmagado. Ele já estava morto antes mesmo do tremor cessar.

Tateando no escuro, milagrosamente ileso, Owen se desespera ao constatar que os cabelos de Kyle estão empapados de sangue e que Mark está, sem sombra de dúvida, morto.

Em meio aos gritos de medo e de dor, sem saber se haveria um futuro e sem se preocupar com as consequências, Owen abraça Ashley e a beija com paixão.

.

* * *

A resposta para o que está acontecendo está no nome da fic: O FIM DO MUNDO. A contagem regressiva para o fim da vida no planeta se inicia com a destruição de La Grande e é claro que isso não é mera coincidência.

* * *

19.11.2013


	4. OS DEUSES TRAZEM DESTRUIÇÃO E MORTE

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 4**: O FIM DO MUNDO_

**_VIDA 4.0_**_ - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 4

OS DEUSES CAMINHAM PELA TERRA TRAZENDO DESTRUIÇÃO E MORTE

.

* * *

**ANTES**

.

Matthew Logan era um idealista que ficou bilionário.

Na juventude fora militante ecológico. Mas, sempre soube que FAZER é mais importante que apenas FALAR.

A cabeça de Logan era uma usina de ideias. E cedo ele começou a colocá-las em prática.

Coleta seletiva. Reciclagem. Agricultura orgânica. Apicultura. Geração elétrica usando moinhos de vento. Reaproveitamento de água da chuva. Negócios que começaram pequenos, sem grandes investimentos, e que cresceram e deram muito lucro.

Lucro que foi investido em tecnologia e gerou ainda mais lucro. Indústrias de reprocessamento de plástico. Recuperação de metais nobres de lixo tecnológico. Aquecedores solares. Usinas de tratamento de água. Incineradores de produtos tóxicos. Ao invés de concentrar, Logan replicava suas pequenas indústrias em outras cidades.

Logo, tinha empresas espalhadas pelo país inteiro.

Na contramão da maioria dos empresários, não investia para substituir pessoas por máquinas. Tinha milhares de funcionários. Buscava dar boas condições de trabalho e pagar acima do mercado. Seu modelo de gestão buscava manter os empregados motivados. Havia sido eleito _Empresário do Ano_. Incentivava a criatividade. Premiava os melhores.

E foi assim que Matthew Logan conheceu Lisa Braeden Winchester.

.

Lisa trabalhava na filial de San Antonio da empresa que era a atual menina-dos-olhos de Logan. A _WINDX,_ que atuava em energia eólica. Não era a pioneira, mas aperfeiçoara o processo. Maior rendimento a menores custos.

Lisa era especialista em materiais. Apresentara sugestões valiosas para o projeto das pás das turbinas. E isso chamou a atenção de Logan. Pela excelência do trabalho que desenvolvera, Logan sabia que Lisa era uma mulher inteligente e objetiva.

Mas, ele não esperava encontrar uma mulher tão bonita e tão .. cativante.

O casamento de Lisa há muito que não ia bem. A fase do romantismo acabara. O sexo já não era tão frequente e, embora continuasse satisfatório, já não bastava para sozinho segurar o casamento. Dean não tinha mais a imagem que esquentara seus sonhos de adolescente. As brigas pelo pouco caso de Dean para com o filho eram frequentes. A presença do sogro, deitado bêbado no sofá era outro ponto de atrito constante. Ela já entrava com mais da metade do dinheiro da casa e, mesmo assim, as contas não fechavam.

Lisa achou que tinha o direito de tentar mais uma vez ser feliz. E os olhos de Logan brilhavam por ela, como os de Dean brilharam um dia.

Mas, aquele brilho há muito se apagara.

Dean detestava seu trabalho. Se fosse solteiro e desimpedido, já teria largado o emprego nem que fosse para passar fome. Mas, ele tinha esposa e filho. Tinha RESPONSABILIDADES. Não podia agir de forma impulsiva. Dean estava fazendo o que achava que era o certo. Mas, inconscientemente, culpava a esposa e o filho pela sua permanente infelicidade. E, também inconscientemente, os punia, mostrando-se distante e indiferente. Ou, até mesmo grosseiro.

O pedido de divórcio caiu como uma bomba sobre Dean.

Apesar dos problemas, ele fora pego de surpresa.

Ele sabia que vinha pisando na bola, mas confiava exageradamente no efeito que o poder de sedução do jovem de 18 anos que ele já não era ainda exercia sobre uma Lisa 18 anos mais madura.

Dean pediu mais uma chance, prometeu se esforçar para ser o melhor pai e marido do mundo, mas já era tarde. Ele não tinha nenhuma chance com um homem como Logan disputando a parada.

.

O divórcio fez com que Dean se entregasse ainda mais.

Nunca fora de cozinhar e nunca conseguira resistir à junk food. Mais do que nunca, ficava sentado na frente da TV, sem realmente estar prestando atenção. Levantava apenas para pegar mais uma cerveja ou receber a pizza encomendada. No breakfast matinal, abusava do ovo com bacon e arrematava com duas fatias de torta.

Dois anos depois, sua forma física e sua saúde estavam arruinados.

.

Ben resistiu ao casamento e ao padrasto por um tempo.

Menos tempo que imaginou quando abriu pela primeira vez a porta e o homem estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e se apresentou como namorado de sua mãe.

E mais por uma questão de lealdade ao pai do que a uma restrição à pessoa de Logan.

Logan era empolgado por tudo o que fazia e parecia sempre valorizar seus interlocutores. Era difícil não gostar dele.

Logan entrou no casamento sabendo que Benjamin era parte do pacote. E, desde o começo, aceitou Benjamin como um bônus, não como um apêndice inconveniente. Logan, desde o começo, se esforçou para integrar Benjamin à família que pensava criar.

Logan enchia Ben de presentes não porque quisesse comprá-lo, como o pai acusava. Simplesmente, gostava de ver as pessoas felizes.

Estava feliz com Lisa e queria ver o mundo inteiro feliz.

.

.

**AGORA**

**.**

Logan e Lisa viviam uma nova lua de mel em Barcelona. A terceira, contando-se a semana em Paris no ano anterior.

São 05:03, hora de Barcelona.

21:03, no horário de La Grande.

Após uma longa noite de sexo, Logan dorme tranqüilo, ao lado de Lisa.

ELE SONHA

.

Ele está na beira de um grande lago, que reflete magnificamente todo o azul de um céu imaculado. O lago é cercado por uma impressionante floresta de diferentes tons de intenso verde e de magníficos picos nevados. Onde estava, soprava uma aragem suave e perfumada e o sol sobre sua pele o aquecia na medida exata. De pontos diferentes, ouvia-se o canto de pássaros. O lugar transmitia a mais perfeita sensação de paz.

Era um lugar tão perfeito que ele sabia que só podia existir num sonho.

Ele vê um anjo vindo em sua direção. O anjo caminhava sereno sobre a superfície do lago.

Enquanto caminha, o anjo abre e fecha as asas. De forma lenta e ritmada, como um cisne celestial. O anjo, todo de branco, resplandecia. Logan observa, fascinado, o anjo cada vez mais próximo. Ele observa, fascinado, a mais bela visão que já tivera de uma figura humana.

Em sua mente, ecoa uma voz masculina, sublime de tão bela e imperativa. A língua é desconhecida, mas seu significado é claro.

– _ACEITA QUE SEJAMOS UM SÓ?_

Não havia COMO negar o que quer que fosse àquela voz.

Não havia PORQUE negar.

E Logan disse apenas:

– SIM

.

* * *

.

As notícias correram o mundo instantaneamente.

Tremores de diferentes intensidades haviam sido sentidos em todos os cantos do planeta e atividade vulcânica fora observada mesmo em vulcões há muito extintos.

Nova Zelândia, Indonésia, Filipinas, Japão, Aleutas, Alasca, Oregon, Califórnia, México, Chile, Itália.

Nunca antes havia sido observada atividade tão intensa em tantos pontos simultaneamente. Por sorte, até aquele momento, a maioria dos tremores mais intensos aconteceu em zonas desabitadas ou quase.

Mas, nada garantia que continuaria assim.

A ameaça era real e parecia avizinhar-se cada vez mais.

Los Angeles sofreu uma sequência de sismos de baixa intensidade e logo entraria em alerta máximo, a espera do Big One. Tremores de baixa a média intensidade foram observados em Tóquio e outras cidades japonesas.

O medo se espalhava pelas populações de todo o chamado Círculo de Fogo do Pacífico. A violenta erupção de um vulcão submarino causou destruição nas Ihas Canárias. Alertas de tsunami levavam pânico ao Sudeste Asiático e a Bangladesh.

Mas, em nenhum outro lugar a atividade sísmica estava mais intensa do que no norte do Oregon, onde foram registrados os primeiros sismos da série que rapidamente atingiria grande parte do mundo.

Os dominós começaram a cair quando o Monte Hood deu os primeiros sinais de que entraria em erupção.

Os sismógrafos acusaram o início da atividade sísmica às 21:03, hora local. Mas aconteceu a grande profundidade e mal foi sentida na superfície. Os tremores mais fortes - que se fizeram sentir por toda a região - aconteceram mais de 2 horas depois, entre 23:08 e 23:51.

O mais forte teve o epicentro a apenas 5 km ao sul do centro da cidade de La Grande.

A cidade foi totalmente arrasada.

Por ser uma cidade universitária, reunindo estudantes de todas as partes do país, a tragédia de La Grande ganharia espaço na mídia americana e, em consequência, na cobertura internacional.

.

Barcelona ainda acordava quando os telejornais iniciaram a maratona de notícias trágicas vindas de todas as partes do mundo. Lisa e Logan tomavam café da manhã no hotel quando souberam da destruição quase completa de La Grande.

Lisa se desespera e se culpa por ter deixado o filho viajar com o pai.

E culpa Dean, como se ele fosse o responsável pelo desastre natural.

Muitas torres de eletricidade e de transmissão de sinal de celular foram ao chão e as comunicações com a região estavam difíceis. Lisa não conseguia contato nem com Ben nem com Dean.

Logan, que naquele momento já era apenas o receptáculo de Gabriel, depois de tentar inutilmente acalmar Lisa, propõe voltarem imediatamente aos Estados Unidos. Uma vez no espaço aéreo americano, se ainda não tivessem notícias de Ben, seguiriam diretamente para La Grande.

Logan alugou um jato executivo que seguiria de Barcelona diretamente para Nova York, fazendo a rota que passa pelo espaço aéreo da Inglaterra e da Islândia.

Naquele momento parecia uma opção segura.

.

Ao passarem pela costa da Islândia, no entanto, o piloto é surpreendido pela súbita e violenta erupção do vulcão Eyjafjallajökull. Uma quantidade inimaginável de cinza vulcânica é lançada a quilômetros de altura. E o vento traz a nuvem de cinza incandescente na direção do jato.

Se as cinzas atingissem as turbinas, seria inevitável que o jato se precipitasse sobre o oceano.

O piloto muda a rota para se desviar da nuvem, mas a nuvem continua a se aproximar.

Se isso não fosse um completo absurdo, o piloto diria que a coluna de cinzas mudava de direção de forma consciente, em resposta às suas manobras.

Podia ser apenas ilusão de ótica, mas a nuvem cada vez mais se parecia com uma gigantesca mão.

Lisa, apavorada, abraça Logan.

Logan sente uma emoção da qual quase não guardava lembrança. Uma emoção que ele só poderia definir como HUMANA.

MEDO.

.

O deus cego da escuridão caminha pela Terra trazendo destruição e morte.

.

* * *

.

As notícias corriam o mundo, mas a recepção de rádios e TV's começava a ficar prejudicada.

A causa imediata foi facilmente identificada: um aumento anormal da atividade solar. Nunca antes havia sido observada atividade de manchas solares tão intensas nem em tantos pontos da superfície solar simultaneamente.

Descobrir os motivos da anomalia não estava sendo tão fácil. Tudo ainda era um grande mistério. A atividade solar segue ciclos bem definidos de 11 anos e 2008 deveria ser um ano de atividade mínima. E era o que estava acontecendo até então. O inesperado aumento de atividade solar começou a ser observado exatamente às 05:03, hora de Greenwich.

Exatamente às 21:03, hora de La Grande.

O aumento da atividade solar fora abrupto e estava se acelerando. Já estava quase 35% acima do maior valor já observado desde que medições começaram a ser feitas. Os cientistas estavam alarmados. As conseqüências para o planeta logo se fariam sentir.

Maior radiação solar, maior retenção de calor na superfície do planeta, maior aquecimento da atmosfera circundante. Formação de zonas de baixa pressão. O maior diferencial térmico entre a metade iluminada e a metade escura do planeta começa a mudar por completo o regime de ventos. Ventos fortes são sentidos na Europa e tempestades de areia varrem o Sahara e a Arábia Saudita.

A maior evaporação de água nos oceanos começa a formar grandes nuvens de tempestade. Fortes chuvas de monções começam a cair na Índia, no Paquistão e no Sudeste Asiático. Logo, tempestades se formariam também na região do Caribe.

A maior radiação solar aumenta a temperatura ambiente nas regiões tropicais e equatoriais. Principalmente nas regiões já castigadas pela seca. O dia começa excepcionalmente quente na África subsahariana. Uma sequência mais longa de dias assim tão quentes e toda a safra, já ameaçada, estaria perdida.

Com a camada de ozônio rarefeita na Antártida, a maior incidência de radiação ultravioleta é uma ameaça real a todas as formas de vida da região. Um aumento maior da atividade solar levaria essa ameaça a todas as regiões do planeta.

Por todo o planeta, equipamentos eletrônicos muito sensíveis começam a apresentar problemas. Atividade solar em um patamar elevado levaria o caos a uma civilização viciada em internet e celular.

Mas a atividade solar anormal também trouxe beleza. Uma intensa e extensa aurora boreal ilumina a noite do Canadá e do Alasca, mesmo em áreas mais ao sul, onde raramente ou nunca era observada.

A aurora boreal estava particularmente intensa sobre as áreas do norte do Oregon devastadas pelo terremoto. Toda a região ficara sem energia elétrica. A aurora permitiu o início imediato dos serviços de resgate das vítimas da tragédia. Se tivessem que aguardar o amanhecer, ainda distante, muitos não sobreviveriam.

Mesmo sem dados oficiais confiáveis, dava-se por certo que o número de mortos só na região de La Grande ultrapassaria a casa dos 2000.

.

Na costa da Islândia, um pequeno jato tenta escapar da fúria do vulcão Eyjafjallajökull. Mas, para aumentar a aflição dos aflitos, a atividade solar começa a interferir no sofisticado computador de bordo. A comunicação com a terra fica cada vez mais prejudicada.

As vidas de todos naquele jato vão depender exclusivamente da perícia do piloto, que, na falta de uma pista adequada, inicia os procedimentos para um arriscadíssimo pouso nas águas geladas da Islândia.

.

O radiante deus solar percorre os céus da Terra trazendo destruição e morte.

.

O dia também começou excepcionalmente quente no Rio de Janeiro. Mas a maioria gostou. A praia estava ótima.

.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Logan é idêntico ao receptáculo que conhecemos de Gabriel. Ele tem a aparência que conhecemos do seriado, o do ator Rick Speight Jr.

Nesta realidade, ele torna-se o receptáculo apenas após o momento descrito acima. Quem casou com a Lisa foi Matthew Logan, não o Trickster.

* * *

21.11.2013


	5. DEUSES E HOMENS

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 4**: O FIM DO MUNDO_

**_VIDA 4.0_**_ - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 5

DEUSES E HOMENS

.

* * *

_**AVISO**: O entendimento desse capítulo fica prejudicado para quem não leu VIDA 3 até o final._

_VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3_

* * *

.

Dean estava dividido. Voltar para o _Blue Mountains Motel_ para se certificar que Benjamim estava bem ou ajudar as vítimas do desabamento do _Hot Machine Bar_. Saíra de lá minutos antes. Aqueles minutos fizeram toda a diferença. Podia ter MORRIDO lá dentro. Os outros não tiveram a mesma sorte.

Uma coisa estava deixando-o intrigado. Porque ninguém deixava o galpão? Não era possível que TODOS estivessem mortos. Pensou em Benjamim. Rezou para que estivesse bem. Mas, não podia simplesmente virar as costas para todas aquelas pessoas.

Faith. Será que ela estava bem? A preocupação por ela aumentava a cada passo que dava. Precisava ter certeza que estava bem.

E a garota? Tão linda. Sobrevivera?

O ruído ensurdecedor que acompanhara o terremoto dera lugar a um silêncio igualmente ensurdecedor. Mas não no galpão destruído. À medida que se aproximava da porta de entrada, Dean escutava cada vez mais nitidamente gritos de dor e de medo, pedidos desesperados de socorro, choro e gemidos.

Somente quando estava em frente à porta, entendeu o porquê de ninguém ter saído. As pessoas estavam presas. Ali, só havia ele em condições de ajudar. Precisava DERRUBAR a porta.

Nada no porta-malas que pudesse utilizar. Só tinha o próprio carro. Trouxe o Impala para a frente da porta emperrada, gritou e buzinou para que as pessoas se afastassem, tomou velocidade e arrancou com o carro. Sentiu o forte tranco da batida contra a pesada porta de madeira. O Impala, por ser do tempo em que os carros não amassavam, resistiu bem. A porta cedeu nas dobradiças. Deu ré. As primeiras pessoas começaram a sair.

A reação das pessoas que saíram ilesas - ou quase - variava muito. Algumas caíam num riso histérico. Outros choravam sem parar. Outros ainda pegavam seus carros e seguiam apressados, preocupados com o destino de seus familiares. Ashley, que, ao sair, agarrava-se a Owen de uma forma desesperada, teve, em sequência, os três comportamentos.

Owen não tinha permitido que Ashley visse de perto a situação de Kyle. Abraçado a ela, repetia que ficasse calma que Kyle estava apenas inconsciente. Ashley queria acreditar nele. Naquele momento, ela precisava acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Não só com Kyle. Desesperava-a imaginar que algo podia ter acontecido com sua família.

Owen, ciente da gravidade do estado de Kyle e sabendo que Ashley, histérica, só atrapalharia, convence-a a ir procurar pelos pais e pela irmã Audrey. Ele ficaria e levaria Kyle para o hospital.

Owen deixou com Ashley o próprio carro e garantiu a ela que faria tudo o que fosse possível por Kyle. Owen era do Texas, e, portanto, não estava preocupado por sua própria família. Por sorte, sua namorada estava fora da cidade. Tinha viajado para uma comemoração de família. Mesmo que fosse diferente, Owen não abandonaria Kyle para procurá-la. Sua ligação com o amigo era mais forte. E, naquele momento, Kyle só podia contar com ele.

.

Quando todos os que estavam em condições de andar por si próprios - ou amparados - saíram, Dean organizou o primeiro grupo para entrar e retirar os que precisavam ser carregados ou estavam presos pelos destroços. Ele próprio não estava se reconhecendo. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão .. vivo.

A escuridão era completa no interior do prédio destruído. Felizmente, a maioria do pessoal do grupo de resgate tinha uma ou mais lanternas em seus carros. Os feixes de luz mostravam destroços e gente soterrada por toda a parte. Muitos mortos. Alguns dos corpos só poderiam ser resgatados com a ajuda de máquinas.

Dean gritou o nome de Faith e, quando ela respondeu que estava bem, ele respirou aliviado. O resgate foi rápido e Dean já estava se despedindo de Faith com um beijo, pensando em seguir direto para o motel para encontrar o filho, quando é parado por Owen.

Owen implora por ajuda para transportar Kyle até o estacionamento. Precisava levá-lo a um hospital. A relutância de Dean só dura até ele ver o rapaz caído, sangrando. Lembrou-se dele, feliz, há não mais de 1 hora. Como podia dar-lhe as costas? Talvez ainda fosse possível salvá-lo.

Owen queria erguer Kyle, mas Dean percebeu que os ferimentos dele eram muito sérios e que ele precisava ser retirado imobilizado. Improvisaram uma maca, sem virar o corpo e tentando manter o pescoço imobilizado. Dean não imaginava de onde tinha vindo o conhecimento de como realizar todo aquele procedimento em condições tão precárias. Ele agia sem hesitação, como se realmente soubesse o que estava fazendo. Como se fazer aquilo fosse natural. Como se já tivesse feito antes.

.

Quando sairam pela porta estraçalhada pelo Impala, viram o início do espetáculo de luz. A aurora boreal começava a cobrir a cidade arrasada. Como todos que eram banhados por sua luz, Dean e Owen são tomados por uma sensação reconfortante de segurança. A luz da aurora afastava o desespero e trazia esperança.

O pátio do estacionamento estava quase deserto. Os sobreviventes tinham partido. Os carros que lá permaneciam tinham perdido seus donos. Embora ainda houvesse feridos entre os destroços do bar, muito pouco podia ser feito por eles. Dificilmente sobreviveriam até a chegada do socorro. Socorro que demoraria a chegar. As atenções das autoridades estavam voltadas para as numerosas vítimas da área urbana.

Pousaram a maca improvisada no estacionamento. Owen pega as chaves que estavam no bolso da jaqueta de Kyle e traz o carro dele para perto. Então, com cuidado, e com a ajuda de dois outros colegas de faculdade, viraram o corpo para que Kyle ficasse deitado de costas.

O rosto de Kyle é iluminado pela aurora.

Os dois amigos de Owen que deram ajuda se despedem e partem. Um deles sangrava na testa. O outro na perna. Mas, perto de tudo viram, sabiam que os ferimentos que apresentavam eram bobos. Deixariam os cuidados com eles próprios para depois. Como Owen, eram de outros estados. Mas, tinham namorada e amigos de faculdade que poderiam estar feridos. Seguem para a cidade dispostos a ajudar.

Dean fica um pouco mais. Owen ia precisar de ajuda para amarrar o corpo de Kyle no banco traseiro e firmar sua cabeça para o transporte até o hospital.

A luz da aurora boreal começa a banhar intensamente todo o estacionamento. E, então, sua forma luminosa começa a mudar. A tradicional cortina ondulante começa, cada vez mais, a lembrar o formato de um rosto humano.

Uma holografia, perfeita em todos os detalhes, do rosto humano do deus da luz.

O rosto era, ao mesmo tempo, desconhecido e estranhamente familiar.

.

Owen e Dean podiam não lembrar, mas o rosto esculpido em luz era o de Mark Levine.

.

O deus da luz observa os dois homens. Eles atraiam sua atenção. Não sabia bem o porquê. Não sabia o porquê de ter se manifestado naquele lugar.

Um cenário de destruição.

Logo o mundo inteiro estaria assim.

Um terceiro homem estava deitado no chão. Quebrado. Tão frágeis todos eles. Podia ver simultaneamente a tudo e a todos que sua luz banhava. Os seres vivos lutavam para permanecer vivos em todos os cantos do planeta. Alguns tinham sucesso, outros não. Simplesmente ACONTECIA. Sempre fora assim. Não havia nenhum motivo para ELE intervir.

Porque então se IMPORTAVA com aquele homem quebrado?

.

Um novo tremor desequilibra um dos homens e o outro o ampara. É seu irmão, que se contorce de dor no núcleo do planeta. Ele sabe o quanto o irmão está sofrendo. Ele sente igual desconforto. É o deus do Sol. Mas não DAQUELE sol.

Aquele sol NUNCA teve um deus que o habitasse.

Sua essência divina reside num harmônico inexistente na estrutura da matéria daquela realidade. Ao ser trazido àquela realidade, a imensa energia associada à sua condição divina se somou à energia do plasma solar, acelerando a taxa em que acontecem as reações de fusão nuclear que convertem continuamente hidrogênio em hélio e liberam quantidades inimagináveis energia eletromagnética e as partículas que formam o vento solar.

Sua presença estava instabilizando o Sol, reduzindo em bilhões de anos a sua existência. Nosso sol amarelo estava a caminho de tornar-se uma gigante vermelha e, no processo, engolir Mercúrio. A crescente energia liberada em menos de três semanas alcançará um patamar incompatível com a existência de vida na Terra. Algo que normalmente só ocorreria em 1,5 bilhão de anos.

.

O mesmo aconteceu com o deus da escuridão. Ao chegar àquela realidade, sua consciência seguiu pelos veios de lava e se alojou no núcleo do planeta. Mas, o planeta o rejeitou. Sua energia dispersa está aumentando progressivamente a temperatura do núcleo terrestre, causando movimentos tectônicos e produzindo um intenso vulcanismo na superfície do planeta. Sua presença nesta realidade acabará por redissolver a crosta planetária e transformará a Terra num inferno vulcânico sem vida.

Em menos de 30 dias, toda água do planeta terá evaporado. Densas nuvens cobrirão o mundo. Terríveis tempestades elétricas assolarão o planeta inteiro. Na ocasião, poucas cidades estarão de pé. Terremotos cada vez mais intensos e mais frequentes já terão destruído praticamente toda a infraestrutura urbana, estradas e usinas de energia. Em três semanas, a chuva voltará a evaporar antes mesmo de alcançar a superfície do planeta, coberta já em grande parte por rocha derretida.

.

A tecnologia não salvará o homem. O metal líquido em movimento no interior do planeta gera o campo magnético da Terra. A intensificação do campo magnético terrestre em conjunto com o aumento da atividade solar em breve impedirá o funcionamento de qualquer equipamento eletrônico. O homem está destinado a assistir impotente à destruição do planeta. A civilização como a conhecemos desaparecerá em menos de uma semana.

.

Em breve, não haverá vida em nenhum lugar do planeta.

Porque então se importava com o destino imediato do homem quebrado?

.

O deus da luz sabe que para ter as respostas de que precisa era necessário olhar a situação de outra perspectiva.

De uma perspectiva humana.

A face na cortina de luz começa a ficar indistinta.

O deus da luz condensa uma parcela infinitesimal de sua essência num simulacro holográfico de uma figura humana. Materializar não seria a palavra correta, já que a figura, embora fosse externamente indistingüivel de um ser humano, era tão sólida quanto um feixe de luz.

Inconscientemente, o deus da luz adota não apenas a aparência de Mark Levine, mas, até mesmo, as roupas que Mark usava em sua realidade de origem. Inclusive a jaqueta com a sigla da _Eastern Oregon University_.

.

Owen e Dean não afastaram um segundo que fosse os olhos da figura nos céus durante os muitos minutos que durou o fenômeno. Tinham esquecido momentaneamente do terremoto e de tudo mais a seu redor.

Um novo tremor, que chegou a desequilibrar Dean, não foi suficiente para trazê-los à realidade. Trocavam comentários bobos, esquecidos até mesmo da necessidade urgente de dar atendimento médico a Kyle. Pareciam hipnotizados. A sensação de bem estar que sentiam era indescritível.

Com a atenção ainda voltada para onde - até poucos instantes antes - podiam ver um gigantesco rosto, Owen e Dean não viram Mark surgir, do nada, ao lado do corpo inconsciente de Kyle. Não viram o simulacro humano do deus da luz se agachar e aproximar a mão da nuca do rapaz.

.

Um intenso fluxo de energia percorre as terminações nervosas de Kyle Hayden. A ligação do cérebro com os membros superiores e inferiores é reconstituída. Neurônios são regenerados. Os ferimentos cicatrizam. Um Kyle ainda mais saudável do que antes abre os olhos e se depara com o rosto sorridente do deus da luz.

- Mark? O que aconteceu comigo?

Ao escutar seu antigo nome humano ser pronunciado, o deus da luz lembra de quem foi e descobre o que precisa ser feito.

- O que importa é que você está bem, KYLE.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1) O deus da luz que se manifestou neste capítulo é o Mark Levine de VIDA 3. Não uma outra versão dele. O próprio, transportado pelo Trickster (ver o final de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 3). Mas, apenas a essência do deus foi transportada. O corpo físico ficou para trás. Mais detalhes na segunda parte de VIDA 3.

2) Mark Levine também é um deus nas realidades VIDA 1, VIDA 2 e VIDA 3. Se também é um deus na realidade ZERO só será revelado no futuro.

* * *

24.11.2013


	6. EU NASCI HÁ ONZE MIL ANOS ATRÁS

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

**_VIDA 4.0_**_ - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 6

EU NASCI HÁ ONZE MIL ATRÁS

.

* * *

_**AVISO**: O entendimento desse capítulo fica prejudicado para quem não leu VIDA 3 até o final._

* * *

.

Owen se assusta ao ouvir a voz de Kyle. Ao lado dele, um carinha com a jaqueta da _EOU_. Ia interpelar o sujeito, mas a visão de Kyle se levantando, completamente recuperado, fez com que o resto deixasse de ter importância.

Os amigos se abraçam apertado.

– Kyle? Graça a Deus! Tive muito medo por você.

– Eu estou ótimo, Owen. Você viu a Ash? Ela está bem? Sabe onde ela está?

Owen engoliu em seco. Kyle estava ali, na sua frente, ansioso, cheio de perguntas. Perguntas que responde mecanicamente, visivelmente constrangido. Em sua mente, a lembrança do beijo que dera em Ashley. Sentia-se péssimo por ter traído o amigo. Belo amigo ele era. Kyle ferido, ele achando que Kyle não se recuperaria, e qual foi a primeira coisa que fizera? Aproveitara-se da situação e tentara roubar-lhe a namorada. Como pudera ser tão canalha? Amava Ashley há muito tempo. Mas, isso não o absolvia. Muito pelo contrário. Sabia que Kyle e Ashley se amavam e deixara aquele sentimento crescer. Secretamente, torcia para que eles brigassem e rompessem. E ainda se dizia seu amigo. Kyle não merecia a punhalada nas costas que recebera dele. Chegara sem conhecer ninguém e Kyle o acolhera como um irmão. Só agora via o quanto fora desleal. Aquela talvez não fosse a melhor hora, mas precisava assumir a responsabilidade pelos seus atos. Só assim poderia voltar a olhar Kyle nos olhos. Mas aí poderia ser ele a não querer mais olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Kyle, tem algo que você precisa saber.

Owen toma fôlego e busca coragem para dizer tudo o que precisa dito. Tem plena consciência que a amizade deles podia acabar ali. Aquele era o seu momento da verdade. Não tinha volta. Foi naquele momento que Owen descobriu que seu sentimento por Kyle era maior que o amor que imaginava sentir por Ashley. Que era Kyle quem ele verdadeiramente amava.

.

Enquanto Owen e Kyle conversam, Mark se aproxima de Dean e olha-o com atenção. Dean se sente incomodado. Aquele olhar parecia atravessá-lo.

– Agora sei o que me trouxe aqui. FOI VOCÊ.

– Do que está falando? Quem é você?

– Eu não sou daqui. Fui trazido para cá. Junto com você. Minha presença e a de meu irmão aqui é a causa de tudo que está acontecendo. Toda essa destruição. E isso não é nada perto do que virá. A única chance deste mundo sobreviver é deixarmos esta realidade. Os quatro. Você, eu, meu irmão gêmeo e o outro, o que você conhece como Trickster.

– Cara, não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando. Parece papo de maluco.

– Então, LEMBRE.

E DEAN SE LEMBRA. DE TUDO.

Sua chegada a La Grande para deter o fantasma da menina atropelada. Chegara com o irmão, Sam. Sua descoberta da participação do Trickster no caso. Sua transa com Ashley. A reação do Trickster à sua ameaça de pará-lo. A descoberta que fora lançado em outra realidade. Uma em que gostava de usar calcinhas femininas e pintar as unhas de vermelho. Sua segunda vez com Ashley e a frustração da transa interrompida. Seu primeiro encontro com Owen, Kyle, Mark e o policial Levine. O pesadelo que vivera na cadeia de La Grande. Nova realidade e agora era Diana. A descoberta que era .. MÃE. Sam, seu irmão durão e superprotetor. O jogo de dardos com os clones do Trickster. O inesperado desaparecimento do Trickster, após ser derrubado por um soco. A noite de amor com Luke Braeden, o marido de Diana. Nova mudança. Sam não era mais o Sam. Sam se chamava Jonathan Harvelle e era um demônio. A atração por Kyle Hayden e o beijo que trocaram no vestiário deserto. A intervenção de Mark. Sua afirmação de que ele, Dean, não ia gostar de se lembrar no futuro do que quase aconteceu. Gordon Walker. Seu encontro com o policial Levine. Seu desespero pelo destino do pai e de Sam. O conforto que sentira após seu encontro com Mark no _Hot Machine Bar_. O clima que pintara entre ele e o Luke Braeden gay. E o aqui e agora. Seu irmão Sam morto. Sua problemática relação com Benjamin, seu filho adolescente. A vergonha que passara com Faith. O terremoto. E o agora, quando, novamente, via-se frente a frente com MARK LEVINE.

– QUEM realmente é você?

Ao tentar segurar Mark pelos ombros, Dean vê suas mãos atravessarem a figura feita de luz.

– O QUE é você?

Dean encara o deus da luz. Seus olhos fazem mais uma vez contato. A exemplo do que ocorrera na outra realidade, o deus compartilha fragmentos de sua memória com Dean.

Dean enlouqueceria se tivesse acesso ao quadro completo. A memória do deus guardava o registro de tudo que um dia fora banhado pela luz do Sol. Além da Terra, abrangia todo o espaço e todos os corpos celestes do sistema solar. O todo e o detalhe. De todos os ângulos em que a luz incidira.

A visão apresentada a Dean abrangia todo o planeta e mostrava as mudanças que nele aconteceram por milhões de anos. Às vezes, descia ao detalhe e permitia que acompanhasse toda a vida de uma pessoa dia a dia, do nascimento à morte, mas apenas os momentos vividos sob a luz do sol.

A Terra ressurgira transformada após o apocalipse. Até o desenho dos continentes era diferente. Os velhos deuses pereceram no Ragnarök. Na Terra recriada, se reestabelecera a guerra entre os renascidos deuses gêmeos da luz e da escuridão. Uma guerra em que as armas eram as forças naturais que determinam o clima do planeta.

Essa guerra durou milhões de anos e dominou a aurora das espécies humanas. Os períodos de predominância do deus da escuridão se manifestavam em longas idades do gelo e na extinção de espécies. As vitórias do deus da luz significavam clima ameno e a expansão territorial das espécies humana e animais.

Os embates dos deuses se refletiam diretamente na vida dos homens e na sua sobrevivência como espécie. Há 11.000 anos, havia uma única espécie humana sobrevivente: os _homo sapiens_. Num planalto gelado da região hoje conhecida como Catalunha, dois irmãos caçadores percorriam uma trilha estreita de montanha quando um violento tremor de terra faz o irmão mais novo despencar no vazio. Em desespero, seu irmão mais velho clama aos deuses e oferece a própria vida em troca da vida do irmão.

A natureza especial daquele grito de dor reverberou pelo universo e chamou a atenção dos deuses gêmeos. Os seres vivos tinham a própria sobrevivência, e a de suas proles, como ÚNICA prioridade. Um amor fraternal como o que unia _M'rk_ e _R'aal_ não tinha um precedente na história do mundo. Os deuses irmãos viram naqueles dois humanos o caminho para vencer suas próprias naturezas antagônicas, que os condenava a uma batalha eterna em que nenhum dos dois sairia vencedor.

O deus da luz ofereceu ao irmão mais velho a oportunidade de ter de volta o irmão. O preço era perda da benção da mortalidade de ambos. O que o deus oferecia era a fusão de sua essência divina com a alma humana do jovem caçador. O corpo humano do caçador energizado e tornado imortal pelo poder do deus seria habitado pela consciência da nova entidade. O novo ser que surgiria seria ao mesmo tempo ambos e nenhum dos dois. Um novo tipo de deus, com pensamentos e emoções humanas.

O irmão mais velho _R'aal_ aceitou o preço e foi transfigurado. Tornou-se para sempre a encarnação humana do deus da escuridão Hod. O homem que, 11.000 anos depois, Dean conheceria como o policial Hal Levine, da cidadezinha americana de La Grande.

O deus da luz Baldr curou os ferimentos do irmão mais novo _M'rk_. Ao se fundirem, se tornou o Mark que agora faz a mesma proposta a um estupefato Dean.

.

O tempo que Dean viveu a experiência de compartilhar a consciência com um deus era impossível de ser mensurado. Milhões de anos corresponderam a milésimos de segundo no tempo real.

Dean se vê novamente no estacionamento do devastado _Hot Machine Bar_. Agora sabendo que a figura a sua frente é um deus de poder incomensurável.

.

[_A conversa que tiveram a seguir aconteceu sem que qualquer palavra fosse dita.]_

'O que você acabou de vivenciar saiu das minhas memórias e aconteceu na realidade que deixamos horas atrás. Aquela é a realidade de origem minha e do meu irmão. Nós não existíamos - e não podemos existir - nesta realidade que agora estamos. Você, sim.'

'Foi o Trickster quem criou essa realidade?'

'Não. Ele apenas transportou sua consciência para cá e sua consciência ocupou o corpo da sua versão desta realidade. Por algum motivo, nos trouxe também.'

'EU SABIA. O desgraçado não tem poder para recriar toda a realidade.'

'Embora você tenha encontrado versões nossas em outras realidades, e, até mesmo, em sua realidade de origem, as histórias delas tem variações em relação à que acabou de ver. São versões alternativas nossas. Você sabe como funciona. Conheceu suas próprias versões alternativas.'

'Foi você quem expulsou o Trickter e salvou Luke Braeden e Diana Winchester?'

'Foi a minha versão daquela realidade que salvou Luke Braeden, não exatamente eu. Meu conhecimento do fato, vem de você. De quando acessei sua alma e lhe contei o destino de John Winchester e de Jonathan Harvelle. O processo me deu acesso à sua memória. Pude ver acontecendo pelos olhos de Diana Winchester. Aconteceu numa velocidade que não permitiu que ela própria não visse acontecer. Mas, não foi a minha versão que levou seu nêmesis para longe. Foi outro da espécie dele.'

'Outro da espécie dele? Me conte. Que tipo de criatura ele é?'

'Com sorte, você um dia retornará à sua realidade. Quanto menos souber e menos se envolver com seres como ele, melhor para você.'

'O que são essas outras realidades? Como isso tudo funciona?'

'Antes de encontrá-lo, eu e meu irmão não sabíamos da existência de outras realidades. Todo o conhecimento que tenho a esse respeito vem de você. O que sei a mais que você deve-se ao fato que posso ver nas suas memórias o que e como aconteceu com detalhes que você mesmo não pode. Dito de uma forma que você entenda: posso ver e rever a cena em câmera superlenta e dar zoom em alta definição.'

'Você não tem o direito de bisbilhotar memórias alheias. Tem coisas que ninguém mais deve saber. Coisas que devem morrer conosco.

'Se está falando de você ter agarrado o Kyle no vestiário do estádio, é algo que já sabia antes mesmo de BISBILHOTAR suas memórias. Era eu que estava lá. Fui eu quem flagrou vocês dois. Não foi uma versão minha. Mas, me desculpe por ter achado excitante sua transa com Luke Braeden. Poucos humanos vivem a experiência de conhecer os dois lados. Eu próprio com todos esses milênios não tenho essa experiência. Acho que você se saiu muito bem.'

'Deus ou não, se abrir a boca e repetir essa história para alguém, PARTO SUA CARA.'

'Gosto de você. Vai ser bom compartilharmos os próximos milhões de anos.'

'Está falando sério? O que faria eu querer me fundir a você? Embora ainda doa, eu já me conformei com a ausência do Sam.'

'Minha presença e a de meu irmão causará muito em breve a destruição do planeta. Esse terremoto é apenas uma amostra do que virá. Mas mesmo que saíssemos agora, não seria mais possível deter o processo. É necessário que a nossa fusão aconteça e deve acontecer imediatamente após chegarmos a essa realidade.'

'Como, se já estamos aqui há algum tempo?'

'A solução que estou propondo permitirá que isso aconteça.'

'Por que justamente eu?'

´Eu e meu irmão temos naturezas opostas. É nosso destino vivermos em conflito. Para nos harmonizarmos é preciso estarmos unidos a irmãos ligados entre si por um amor incondicional, e isso é extremamente raro. No momento, você é a única pessoa VIVA neste planeta que atende a essa condição.'

'Mas não são necessários dois irmãos? O meu irmão Sam desta realidade morreu muitos anos atrás. Você pode RESSUSCITAR o Sam?'

'Não. Minha luz não alcança o Niflhein. E seu irmão seguia outra crença. Não tenho acesso a seu Paraíso. Embora .. aqui não pareça existir o lugar que conhecemos como o Paraíso cristão. De qualquer forma, não é possível para mim trazer Samuel Winchester do reino dos mortos. Será preciso resgatá-lo quando ele ainda estava vivo.'

'Como?'

'Usando um truque que aprendi com seu amigo Trickster. Mandando sua consciência de volta no tempo para que assuma a posse de eu passado e assim possa salvá-lo.'

´Fácil assim?'

'Posso mandá-lo para o passado, mas não posso trazê-lo de volta. Você terá que voltar pelo caminho mais longo. Vivendo novamente dia após dia uma vida que será necessariamente diferente da que sua versão viveu antes, pois a presença de Samuel mudará suas decisões. Nem mesmo eu sei dizer quem você se tornará quando voltarmos a nos encontrar no dia de ONTEM já alterado pela intervenção no seu passado. E, se você realmente conseguir alterar o passado, esse presente que estamos vivendo terá sido modificado. Ao apagar essa linha de tempo, você apagará as lembranças que eu tenho deste nosso encontro. Ao nos reencontrarmos, será como se fosse a primeira vez. Você será o único a lembrar como as coisas foram um dia.'

'Mas, todos ficarão bem?'

'As coisas serão DIFERENTES. Não posso garantir que serão MELHORES. Serão as suas ações que vão construir esse novo futuro. Mas, há algo que deve saber. Mesmo que volte a casar com Lisa Braeden, mesmo que consiga reproduzir a data e as circunstâncias de seu casamento, nunca poderá reproduzir TODOS os fatores. Mesmo que tenham um filho e dêem a ele o nome de Benjamim, ele não será a mesma pessoa que você conheceu.'

'Não vou sacrificar o garoto. Nem mesmo para salvar o mundo.'

'Se não salvar o mundo, também estará condenando-o à morte. E, com ele, todos os seres vivos da Terra.'

'Está dizendo que não tenho alternativa?'

'O que posso dizer é que seu filho Benjamim NÃO ESTÁ A SALVO NESTE MOMENTO. Se você quer voltar a vê-lo VIVO, vai ter que se apressar.'

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) O Mark Levine da realidade 3 é resultado da fusão do caçador M'rk, nascido há 11.000 anos na região da Catalunha (Espanha) com o deus nórdico Baldur, um dos principais aesires. Baldur foi morto por seu irmão Hodur, mas ambos renasceram quando o mundo foi recriado após o Ragnarök. Hodur unido a R'aal é o nosso Hal Levine.

2) Owen e Kyle são heterossexuais neste realidade. O que rola é bromance, sem conotação sexual.

* * *

27.11.2013


	7. TODO MUNDO MORRE UM DIA

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 4**: O FIM DO MUNDO_

**_VIDA 4.0_**_ - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 7

TODO MUNDO MORRE UM DIA

.

* * *

.

Quando o Impala entrou no estacionamento do Blue Mountains Motel, Dean sentiu uma horrível dor no peito. Ele nunca sentira uma dor parecida. Se perguntado, ele não saberia dizer se a dor era física ou emocional. A verdade é que, naquele momento, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar primeiro nele próprio. Não diante do que seus olhos mostravam. O quarto onde deixara Benjamin não mais existia. A ala onde ficava o quarto estava reduzida a escombros. O motel como um todo tinha vindo abaixo.

Dean nunca imaginou que a vida pudesse lhe cobrar mais essa fatura. Já não tivera mais perdas do que podia suportar? Já não sofrera o bastante? Levou a mão ao peito e pressionou, tentando parar a dor. Precisava ser forte. Não podia perder a esperança.

Lembrou-se do deus da luz dizendo que seu filho corria risco de vida. Isso significava que Benjamin estava vivo. Em algum lugar embaixo daqueles escombros. Não podia falhar mais uma vez com o filho. Saiu do carro, tentando ignorar a dor. Mas, respirar estava difícil. Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face. A primeira de muitas. Naquela lágrima se misturavam dor, culpa, arrependimento, impotência, revolta e medo.

A chegada da pick-up de Kyle trouxe esperança a Dean. Eram mais dois para ajudar no resgate. Owen e Kyle. KYLE. Justo ele. Não podia recusar ajuda. Mas, dentre tantas pessoas, justo ele?

Kyle vai em direção a Dean, agradecido, a mão estendida para o desconhecido que o socorrera quando parecia que ele não tinha salvação, condenado, na melhor das hipóteses, a uma vida vegetativa. Kyle estava compadecido do homem que podia ter perdido o filho por ter parado para prestar-lhe auxílio. Sentia-se até um pouco culpado.

Emocionado e solidário, Kyle abraça Dean apertado.

Aquele abraço era a última coisa que Dean esperava ou desejava. O contato físico traz de volta as lembranças do que acontecera na outra realidade. Não fora um simples beijo. Tivera toda uma intensidade, um envolvimento. Sentira o relevo do corpo nu de Kyle pressionado contra o seu. Sentira o calor que emanava da pele dele. Seu cheiro. Aquelas lembranças eram extremamente perturbadoras. Seu consolo era que Kyle não guardava essas lembranças. Nem poderia. Ele não era exatamente o mesmo homem. Nesta realidade, ele nem mesmo era gay.

Isso não diminuía o constrangimento que Dean estava sentindo. Será que um dia conseguiria conviver com as lembranças tal intimidade com um homem? Não só com um. Houve também Luke Braeden. Mas, estranhamente, o lance com Kyle o incomodava mais. Se viesse a ter o poder do deus da luz, a primeira coisa que faria seria INCINERAR o maldito Trickster.

.

O pequeno grupo se aproximou cautelosamente dos destroços do prédio. Esperavam escutar algo que lhes assegurasse que alguém escapara com vida do desabamento do prédio. Nada. Um silêncio mortal. O coração de Dean batia descompassado. A dor no peito persistia. Sentiu medo. NÃO PODIA MORRER. Não agora. Não até salvar o filho.

Sim, SEU FILHO. Lembrar-se que já fora outro, não o fizera esquecer-se de quem era agora. Emocionalmente, estava ligado à realidade em que se encontrava. As memórias recuperadas do Dean caçador de demônios eram como lembranças de um filme que assistira há muito tempo. Estavam lá, mas não tinham o peso da realidade. Saber que Sam vivia em outras realidades não diminuía a dor de saber que o irmão com quem convivera na juventude estava morto.

Quando deixara o Blue Mountains Motel na noite anterior, o filho estava chorando. E ele fora o responsável pelo filho chorar. Fora insensível. Menosprezara o garoto. Não o aceitava como ele era. Queria que fosse uma pessoa diferente. E agora a maior de todas as ironias: a salvação do mundo dependia que ELE - e somente ELE, DEAN - decretasse que ESSE filho, que ele nunca se esforçara em conhecer de verdade, deixasse de existir. Mas, ele receberia outro para pôr no lugar. Outro, que, quem sabe, seria exatamente como ele sempre desejou. Sentiu o coração se apertar de tanto remorso.

O amanhecer ainda estava distante. A única iluminação vinha da aurora boreal. As sombras dominavam o ambiente. Dean gritou o nome do filho. Nenhuma resposta. Gritou mais alto. Kyle e Owen fizeram coro. Silêncio. Mesmo sem retorno, começaram a retirar os destroços de onde deveria estar o quarto.

Dean agia no automático, forçando o corpo ao máximo, ignorando a dor no peito. Surpreendeu-se quando viu que muita gente estava chegando para ajudar no resgate. Mark pedira auxílio nas redondezas e conseguira sensibilizar muitas pessoas a virem ajudar. Era difícil negar o que quer que fosse ao deus da luz.

.

Duas pessoas já haviam sido resgatadas com vida, quando Benjamin foi finalmente localizado. O garoto sangrava na testa e estava inconsciente, mas o corpo não estava soterrado. Duas vigas que tombaram em cruz sustentaram a maior parte do peso dos destroços. O principal problema era a hipotermia. Benjamin ficara horas exposto às baixas temperaturas da noite do Oregon vestindo apenas as roupas de dormir.

Dean queria retirá-lo pessoalmente debaixo dos escombros, mas,gordo como estava, não tinha como alcançá-lo. Além disso, ele estava esgotado. Ele suava muito e seu coração batia acelerado. Foi Owen quem se arriscou sob as vigas e arrastou o garoto inconsciente para fora da estrutura destruída.

Esquecido em meio aos escombros, o despertador digital do quarto 212, mesmo desconectado da rede de energia, marcava a hora exata: 04:22.

Dean abraça chorando o corpo desacordado do filho. Estava gelado e mal se sentia sua respiração. Mark se aproxima tomando cuidado para que não percebam que ele não era realmente sólido e simula pôr a mão na testa de Benjamin. A energia do deus solar realiza, mais uma vez, seu milagre e reverte a hipotermia de Ben.

O garoto não demora a recobrar a consciência, para alívio de Dean e de todo o pessoal que ajudara no resgate.

– Me perdoa, filho. Eu fui um idiota. Quero que saiba que teu pai te ama. Exatamente como você é. Não te trocaria por nenhum outro.

Dean abraça com força o filho. Benjamin chora de felicidade abraçado ao pai. Esperara sua vida inteira para escutar aquelas palavras. Sente, então, o corpo do pai estremecer, e, em seguida, relaxar o abraço. Ben, sob forte emoção, não percebe imediatamente o que está acontecendo com o pai. Quando afrouxa o abraço, Dean desaba pesadamente no chão.

O esforço físico a que se impusera na última hora e a sobrecarga emocional de ter nas mãos o destino do filho foram excessivos para aquele homem já não tão jovem e com a saúde abalada. O coração de Dean não resistiu.

DEAN WINCHESTER ESTAVA MORTO.

.

Longe daqui, na costa da Islândia, o pequeno jato desacelera a medida que perde altitude. O jato, em velocidade subsônica, sobrevoa o mar a pouco mais de 10 m da superfície líquida. Até ali tudo transcorria conforme o piloto planejara. Ele estava prestes a iniciar os procedimentos de pouso no mar.

Então, acontece. O vulcanismo levanta o fundo do oceano, fazendo nascer uma nova ilha. O piloto vê, surpreso, uma grande rocha se erguer do mar na frente do jato.

O jato se choca com a rocha numa grande explosão. Eram 11:26, hora local. 4:26, hora de La Grande.

LISA, LOGAN E O PILOTO MORREM.

O ARCANJO PERDE SEU RECEPTÁCULO. E NÃO EXISTEM OUTROS A DISPOSIÇÃO.

O deus da escuridão se sente vingado. O arcanjo é agora energia não vinculada à matéria. Não vai conseguir se manter neste estado. Não nesta realidade. Em meio à dor, o deus da escuridão experimenta um momento de triunfo. Vulcões entram em erupção em quatro continentes. E um grande terremoto devasta Los Angeles.

.

A CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA PARA O FIM DA VIDA NA TERRA SE ACELERA.

.

O deus da luz sentiu as mortes quase simultâneas de Dean e de Logan.

Para seu plano ter sucesso, o deus da luz precisava interceptar a alma de Dean antes que ela chegasse a seu destino definitivo. Mas, nesta realidade, o pós-vida tinha uma dinâmica diferente. O deus da luz expande seus sentidos buscando entender o processo para poder intervir.

O Valhala, o Hades, o Paraíso cristão, os diferentes Infernos, o Purgatório. Nenhum destes espaços metafísicos existe nesta realidade. Não há almas humanas em planos espirituais. Não existem planos espirituais.

As almas humanas libertadas pela morte do corpo físico têm dois destinos possíveis. Ligar-se novamente à matéria ou reunir-se a um dos campos energéticos ligados ao planeta. Existem dois campos em frequências diferentes. Um harmônico e um dissonante. São as versões do Paraíso e do Inferno desta realidade, mas não existe Julgamento nem o campo dissonante é um lugar de punição. A alma segue para o campo com o qual esteja em sintonia. Nos campos energéticos, não existe individualidade ou consciência nos termos que entendemos.

O destino de espíritos ainda em processo de aperfeiçoamento kármico costuma ser ligar-se mais uma vez à matéria. Reencarnação. A ligação precisa se completar em, no máximo, 24 horas, e acontece levando em conta similaridade genética e distância geográfica. Isso significa que um indíviduo tem maiores probabilidades de reencarnar dentro de sua família, clã, tribo ou povo. Se perder o prazo, se integra automaticamente ao campo dissonante.

A vida de Logan sempre fora exemplar. Ele seguia os ensinamentos de um homem santo crucificado pelos antigos romanos no apogeu de seu império. Jesus de Nazaré. Um homem com uma visão revolucionária sobre relações interpessoais. Uma doutrina de amor que levantou multidões contra Roma. A repressão que se seguiu foi brutal, seus seguidores foram martirizados e suas ideias proibidas. Sua doutrina ficou esquecida por quase dois milênios. Mas, é difícil matar ideias e, agora, dois mil anos depois de sua morte, ele voltava a ter seguidores.

Logan era um espírito evoluído e, nesta encarnação, seu aprendizado espiritual se completara. Sua alma se liberta para sempre do ciclo de morte e reencarnação. Sua essência se junta ao campo energético harmônico para viver seu estágio seguinte de evolução cósmica.

O destino da alma de Dean não estava assim tão definido. Sua alma era antiga e também ele esteve diversas vezes prestes a dar o passo decisivo para sua evolução pessoal. Mas, ele sempre atrelou seu destino ao de outros. Outros que PRECISAVAM dele ou ele assim acreditava. No momento decisivo, sua alma acabava ligada à matéria.

Nesta encarnação, ele foi uma pessoa comum. Não fez nada de especial. Sua vida teve erros e acertos. Como os de todo mundo. Mas, nos últimos anos, os erros vinham superando os acertos. Ele vinha insistindo nos mesmos erros. Pesava contra ele a forma injusta como insistia em tratar o filho. Mesmo tendo consciência que estava conduzindo sua vida de forma errada, ele não mudava a forma de agir e reagir. A autopiedade estava envenenando sua alma. Sua energia pulsava dissonante. Desta vez, podia não ser dada à sua alma uma escolha.

Foram seus atos, em suas últimas horas de vida, que reverteram esse quadro e mudaram seu destino. Dean se esforçara ao máximo para salvar a vida de estranhos e o fizera desinteressadamente. Ele se viu retornando ao caminho que devia ter trilhado desde o início. Ao abraçar Benjamin, Dean expulsou de seu coração a amargura que o envenenava e aceitou o filho que tinha de todo coração. Neste momento, em que ele estava em paz consigo mesmo, ele morreu.

Quando avistou a parede de luz a sua frente, sua alma encheu-se de júbilo na esperança de finalmente reencontrar o irmão. Ao dar o primeiro passo em direção à luz, no entanto, ele lembrou-se de Benjamin e hesitou. Mas, ao voltar seu olhar para o filho, finalmente enxergou nele as qualidades que antes se recusava a ver. Benjamin não precisava realmente dele. Ele era um Winchester e tinha tudo para ser um grande homem. Cabia somente a ele construir esse destino.

Dean olhou para a frente, sorriu e caminhou em direção à luz. Desta vez, sem hesitação.

.

A ALMA DE DEAN NÃO ESTAVA MAIS AO ALCANCE DO DEUS DA LUZ.

.

COM DEAN WINCHESTER, MORRIA A ÚLTIMA CHANCE DO MUNDO SER SALVO.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**

1) Dean adentrou nesta realidade num quarto de motel, saiu em busca de informações e seguiu para um bar de má reputação. Ele não percebeu que o quadro religioso dos Estados Unidos e de grande parte do mundo é diferente nesta realidade. O cristianismo só recentemente voltou a ter seguidores e o islaminismo não existe. É consequência direta de anjos e demônios não existirem nesta realidade.

2) Entendam que Dean não tinha com FICAR no plano material. Ele MORREU. A escolha era reencarnar e nascer 9 meses depois em algum ponto do planeta sem nunca resgatar as memórias desta vida ou seguir em frente. Antes de morrer, ele não sabia que seria assim. Assim como nós não sabemos como será.

3) Não existem outros receptáculos porque a existência de humanos geneticamente modificados para abrigarem o corpo espiritual de anjos resulta de um projeto de eugenia criado pelos próprios anjos. Isso foi revelado pelo Cupido no episódio 5x14 (My Boody Valentine). Como nesta realidade não existem anjos, não existem receptáculos para anjos. Matthew Logan nasceu com uma mutação que o capacitou a ser o receptáculo de Gabriel. Lembrando que anjos podem ocupar o corpo de qualquer humano no momento que desejarem, mas corpos humanos são incapazes de conter tanta energia e ficam danificados em muito pouco tempo. Isso aconteceu com o receptáculo de Lúcifer embora ele fosse um destes humanos especiais. Somente os irmãos Winchester podem ser receptáculos definitivos para Lúcifer e Miguel (Michael). Rafael aparece com receptáculos diferentes, o que pode significar que o primeiro receptáculo foi danificado.

* * *

02.12.2013


	8. TUDO ACABA UM DIA

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

**_VIDA 4.0_**_ - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

_**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 8_

TUDO ACABA UM DIA

.

* * *

.

Owen Foley abraça Benjamin, tentando confortá-lo.

– Escuta, garoto. Seu pai foi um HERÓI. Se não fosse por ele, eu e meu amigo estaríamos até agora presos num galpão onde funcionava um bar que desabou com o terremoto. Meu amigo estava desacordado e foi seu pai quem me ajudou a retirá-lo a salvo de lá. Foi seu pai quem salvou todas aquelas pessoas. É por isso que estamos aqui. Queríamos dar uma força. Retribuir. Ajudar seu pai a encontrá-lo. Vimos o quanto ele estava preocupado com você.

Benjamin escuta em silêncio. UM HERÓI. Nunca pensara no pai como um herói. Não acreditaria se alguém lhe dissesse 24 horas antes que seu pai se abalaria para mover uma palha que fosse por ele. E, no entanto, ele morrera dando tudo de si para salvá-lo. Não era só o pai que não o conhecia. Ele também não sabia quem realmente era o homem que chamava de pai.

– Não há mais nada que possamos fazer por ele, mas você pode vir com a gente. Eu não sei se ainda tenho um teto, mas, se a casa estiver de pé, você pode dormir lá.

Benjamin se agacha ao lado do corpo de Dean. Toca seu cabelo. Depois, seu rosto. E, então, toca na corrente de prata com um pequeno amuleto que ele SEMPRE usava no pescoço. Presente do irmão. SEMPRE o irmão. _O tio Sam_. Pensou no famoso cartaz _I Need You._ Quando era criança, era assim que imaginava o tio. De barbicha branca e cartola nas cores americanas. Sorriu, lembrando sua ingenuidade de menino. Retirou a corrente do pescoço do pai e a colocou em volta do próprio pescoço. Nenhum outro objeto representava mais o pai do que aquela corrente com o amuleto.

.

– Kyle. É melhor você voltar para casa. Leve o Owen com você. Seu pai e seu avô estão bem, mas muito preocupados com a falta de notícias suas. E também a Ashley está preocupada. Os celulares estão sem sinal. A cidade está às escuras. Vocês ajudam quem puderem no caminho. Deixem que eu cuido do garoto.

Ao escutar a proposta de Mark, Owen se coloca entre ele e Benjamin e o encara com a expressão fechada.

– Não. O garoto fica COMIGO. Devo isso ao pai dele. Depois, eu não conheço você.

– _OWEN, VOCÊ PODE CONFIAR EM MIM. ACREDITE, O GAROTO VAI FICAR BEM._

Para Owen, Mark era um completo desconhecido. Ele normalmente não deixaria alguém tão vulnerável como um garoto que acabara de perder o pai nas mãos de um desconhecido. No entanto, a voz do deus da luz passava tanta confiança, tanta verdade, que Owen não duvidou por um segundo que Benjamin estaria seguro com ele.

– Está bem assim para você, garoto? Qualquer coisa, você pode me procurar. Vou te passar o número do meu celular.

Agora é Kyle quem estranha aquilo e resolve interpelar seu suposto amigo Mark.

– Você não está de carro, Mark. Como vai sair daqui? O melhor é irmos todos juntos para a cidade no meu carro.

– Não se preocupe comigo. Meu irmão está chegando. Ele me leva e ao garoto. _AGORA VÃO_. Se cuidem. Vai ficar tudo bem. ADEUS, amigos.

– Que história é essa de ADEUS. Amanhã a gente se fala. Tchau, Mark.

.

VAI TUDO FICAR BEM! Um deus da verdade que MENTE. Mark riu da ironia da situação.

.

– Kyle, quem é esse Mark que eu nunca vi antes? Vocês pareciam os melhores amigos, mas eu nunca vi esse sujeito na cidade.

– Eu que bato a cabeça e você é que fica confuso? Como é que você pode não reconhecer o MARK. Mark LEVINE. Nosso colega e companheiro de equipe. Nosso amigo. Ele está sempre com a gente.

– Kyle, ESCUTA. Não é nada disso. O Mark que ERA o nosso amigo, nosso companheiro de equipe, se chamava Mark LAWSON. Ele estava conosco naquele bar e MORREU. MORREU, Kyle. Esse Mark LEVINE pode ser o sujeito mais legal do mundo, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem ele é.

A voz de Owen falhou no meio da frase e ele continuou falando, com a voz embargada. Pode, finalmente, chorar a morte de Mark Lawson.

Kyle sente suas memórias embaralhadas. Mark LAWSON. É claro. Seu amigo se chamava Mark Lawson. Mas, então, como se lembrava tão claramente de um Mark LEVINE entrando em campo com o uniforme do time; bebendo com ele e Owen no Hot Machine Bar; conversando com ele sentado no banco do carona do SEU carro?

Lembrava até de estarem no vestiário e de ter perguntado a Mark se ele não era seu anjo da guarda secreto. Será que era isso? Mark era seu ANJO DA GUARDA? O teto desabara sobre ele. Recebera um forte golpe na nuca. Perdera os movimentos. E agora estava ali, sem NENHUM ferimento. Acontecera como ele lembrava? Mark REALMENTE o curara? Fosse ou não Mark, tinha alguém lá em cima olhando por ele.

.

Kyle volta sua atenção para Owen, que acabara de secar uma lágrima com a manga da jaqueta. A conversa que tiveram foi difícil. Owen estava abatido. Sua expressão era de profunda tristeza. Tentou se pôr no lugar dele. Nunca percebera que Owen também era apaixonado por Ashley. Ficara chocado quando escutara isso da boca dele. Sentira-se traído. Owen era seu melhor amigo. Como seria de agora em diante? Acabara de perder um amigo. Não queria perder outro. Recebera um presente tão grande. Recebera sua VIDA de volta. Enquanto Mark perdera a dele. O homem que o socorrera. O filho corria perigo e, ao final, é ele quem morre. A vida é assim: imprevisível. Alegrias e tristezas. Perdas e ganhos. A vida não dá a ninguém a certeza do que virá no momento seguinte. A vida é curta e frágil. É perda de tempo guardar ressentimentos.

Kyle pousa a mão no ombro do amigo e sorri para ele. Estavam vivos. É tudo o que importava. O resto era o resto. De uma forma ou de outra, tudo acabaria se acertando.

.

Benjamin estava parado em frente ao corpo inerte do pai no estacionamento do motel destruído. Alheio a tudo o mais. Anestesiado. O pai estava morto. Morto. O que ele devia fazer? O que era esperado que fizesse? Não sabia.

Mark Levine pára a seu lado. O deus da luz buscava alternativas, mas a verdade é que ele não tinha opções. O planeta estava condenado. Ninguém ia sobreviver.

E, então, uma inesperada explosão de luz branca vinda do corpo do Dean Winchester dissipa o simulacro holográfico de Mark Levine.

Quando o ofuscamento passa, Benjamin tem, a sua frente, Dean, de pé, com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

– Pai?

– Não, garoto. Um amigo dele. Normalmente, eu teria que pedir licença para entrar. Mas, como a casa estava vazia ...

– Quem é você?

– Adoraria poder explicar, mas não há tempo. Você vai ter a chance de provar que é um VERDADEIRO Winchester. Vai ter a chance de SALVAR esse mundo. BOA SORTE.

.

BENJAMIN DESAPARECE.

.

O Trickster, vestindo o corpo morto de Dean Winchester, encara a face do deus da luz, novamente visível na aurora boreal.

– A vez de vocês vai chegar, pagão.

Como resposta, um novo e violento terremoto abala a região.

Com suas últimas reservas de energia esgotadas, o arcanjo deixa para sempre o plano terreno.

Mais uma vez, o corpo de Dean Winchester jaz no piso gelado do estacionamento deserto, agora definitivamente MORTO.

Indiferente a mais aquela morte, o planeta segue em direção ao seu FIM.

.

FIM

.. DO MUNDO

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1) Ao curar Kyle Hayden, o deus da luz teve acesso a suas memórias. Mark Levine não estava presente nelas. Nem poderia estar. Os irmãos Levine nunca existiram na realidade 4. Mas, ao recordar quem era e dos momentos que viveu ao lado do Kyle da sua realidade (VIDA 3), o deus da luz compartilhou sem perceber suas próprias memórias daqueles momentos com o desacordado Kyle. Por isso, as memórias que Kyle guarda de um Mark que não existe.

2) Apesar não terem existência real, anjos existem na cultura popular desta realidade como seres míticos. Anjos são pensados como entidades protetoras (anjos da guarda) ou como a personificação do amor romântico (querubins e cupidos). O conceito de Exército de Deus e de entidades como serafins não existe.

3) CONTINUA em _SETE VIDAS - VIDA 4.1_

* * *

05.12.2013


	9. PAI HERÓI

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

_**VIDA 4.1** - DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO_

**vida 4.1** CAPÍTULO 1

PAI HERÓI

.

* * *

.

LOCAL: LAWRENCE, KANSAS

TEMPO: 02 DE MAIO DE 1989

.

O que acontecera? Onde estava?

Um segundo atrás, era noite.

A noite em que estivera muito próximo da morte. Chegara a sentir seu hálito gelado. Uma noite de terror e de maravilhas em que vira e vivera fatos inexplicáveis. A noite em que seu pai morrera.

No momento seguinte, que era AGORA, já era dia. Ainda bem cedo. Parecia que acabara de amanhecer. Mas, já era dia.

Estava frio, mas não o frio enregelante da noite do Oregon. Estava em outro lugar.

Se estava sonhando, era o sonho mais estranho que já tivera.

O pai. Estava ou não estava morto?

Levou a mão ao pescoço. Encontrou a corrente de prata com o amuleto. A que o pai nunca tirava. ACONTECERA MESMO. SEU PAI TINHA MORRIDO.

O que fora aquilo depois? Uma alucinação? Seu pai morto, de pé, na sua frente, dizendo ser OUTRO. Falando em PROVAR que era um Winchester. EM SALVAR O MUNDO?

Quando sua vida virara do avesso?

O terremoto. A simples lembrança deixava suas pernas bambas.

Sem aviso, tudo tremera. Entrara em pânico. Não havia onde se segurar ou se esconder. O chão se abrira e ele caíra. Parecera que estava caindo de uma altura descomunal e que a queda durara uma eternidade. Mas, fora rápido. Tudo muito rápido. E não era só ele que caia. O mundo caia junto, caia em cima dele. Estava preso no escuro. Mal podia se mexer. Havia uma viga pouco acima da sua cabeça. Obstáculos de todos os lados. Não tinha como sair dali. Começou a sentir frio. Muito frio.

Então, algo o atingiu na cabeça. Apagara. Não sabia por quanto tempo.

Ainda não estava totalmente consciente quando foi posto nos braços do pai. Sua mente estava entorpecida. Mal sentia o corpo. Sentia um frio paralisante. O menor movimento causava dores horríveis. Parecia que enfiavam agulhas em todo seu corpo.

E, então, se sentira aquecer por dentro. A dor fora substituída por uma incrível sensação de bem-estar. Nem mesmo sentia frio. Foi o rapaz com a jaqueta vermelha. Não imaginava COMO ele fizera aquilo. Mas SABIA que fora ele.

Ainda vestia apenas um pijama, meias e o pesado casaco que alguém lhe dera para protegê-lo do frio. Não se lembrava exatamente em que momento. Na hora, estava muito aturdido com a morte do pai.

Continuava aturdido. Não só aturdido, como também desorientado. Sabia que devia chorar a morte do pai, mas simplesmente não tivera tempo para isso. Deixaria para chorar depois.

Quando descobrisse o que estava acontecendo.

.

Estava num bairro residencial. Casas de dois andares. A arquitetura não lhe era estranha. Mas com certeza não estava no Oregon. Nem em San Antonio.

Ninguém nas ruas. Devia ser por conta da hora. Começou a andar sem destino. Simplesmente não sabia para onde ir ou o que fazer.

Mesmo a idéia mais óbvia, de ligar para a mãe, não lhe passara pela cabeça.

Melhor assim, pois, mesmo que ainda não soubesse, era órfão de pai e de mãe.

Escutou o ruído de motores.

Três motos vindo rápido em sua direção. Só então se deu conta que estava no meio da rua. Foi para a calçada. Uma das motos mudou de direção. Subiu na calçada e acelerou. Benjamin teve que correr de volta para a rua. As outras duas motos reduziram a velocidade e manobraram de forma a cercar Benjamin. Não devia ser a primeira vez que faziam aquilo. Fizeram de forma muito sincronizada, sem trocarem nenhum sinal entre si.

Um por vez, os baderneiros arremetiam suas motos contra o rapaz. Estendiam o braço na sua direção, como se quisessem arrancar seus óculos ou agarrá-lo pelo braço ou pelo casaco.

Benjamin percebeu que estavam alcoolizados. Deviam estar voltando de uma noitada. E resolveram zoar com ele.

Um forte puxão por trás, derruba Benjamin no chão. Uma das motos empina ameaçadoramente. Benjamin levanta o braço na frente do rosto, num gesto de autoproteção.

É quando escuta um brado de guerra vindo de trás, ao longe.

Um rapaz saíra de uma das casas, armado com um bastão de beisebol.

Ele se aproximava rápido. Corria, decidida e ameaçadoramente, na direção do grupo. Ao mesmo tempo, gritava com a clara intenção de intimidar. Funcionou. Os três manobraram as motos e fugiram, fazendo o tradicional gesto obsceno com o polegar e o indicador.

– Ei, garoto. Tudo bem com você.

– Estou bem, graças a você.

– Covardes. Só se mostram valentes quando estão em grupo.

O rapaz estende a mão e ajuda Benjamin a se levantar. Só então Benjamin presta atenção no rapaz. Tinha mais ou menos a sua idade. Parecia simpático. Era forte e autoconfiante.

E, então, Benjamin fica pálido.

Suas pernas ficam novamente bambas. A sensação não era diferente da que sentira quando o chão se abrira e ele caíra no vazio.

Aqueles olhos verdes.

Por mais absurdo de parecesse, o rapaz que estava na sua frente era o seu pai.

Era Dean Winchester.

.

Tudo aquilo estava sendo demais para ele. Benjamin sente a vista escurecer. Ao abrir novamente os olhos, a primeira coisa que vê são os conhecidos olhos verdes o encarando com ar de preocupação.

– Pai. Tive um sonho maluco em que ..

Benjamin não completa a frase. Os olhos eram velhos conhecidos. Aquele rosto de menino, não.

– Toma seus óculos. Você deve ser bem cegueta para me confundir com o seu pai. Qual é o seu nome?

– Benjamin. Ben. Logan. Benjamin LOGAN.

– Minha mãe acha que você desmaiou de fraqueza. Ela está na cozinha preparando o _breakfast_. Vem, você vai se sentir melhor depois de comer alguma coisa.

'_A mãe dele. Minha avó. Vó Mary.' _

Ao entrar na cozinha, Ben é recebido com um sorriso e a mesa posta para o _breakfast_ da família. Reconhece a avó da única fotografia de restou da explosão da casa. Do tio, não sobrara nenhuma foto. Mary era muito bonita. Sabia que o avô fora muito apaixonado pela esposa. Ao conhecê-la, entendeu melhor o porquê.

Sentiu uma emoção forte. Doía saber que ela não tinha muito tempo de vida.

– Vamos, pode se servir à vontade. Meu marido John já está descendo. Mas não precisa esperar por ele. Quanto antes colocar alguma coisa no estômago melhor vai se sentir.

Mary pega o prato a sua frente e serve uma porção generosa de ovos com bacon. Benjamin não estava acostumado com algo tão gorduroso de manhã, mas ao ver o prato na sua frente descobriu que estava morto de fome e que aquilo era exatamente o que precisava naquele momento. Atacou o prato com vontade.

– A senhora estava certa, mãe. Era fome mesmo.

Ben voltou a prestar atenção em Dean. No sorriso feliz que ele exibia no rosto.

Como o pai que conhecera era diferente daquele rapaz cheio de vida que estava ali ao seu lado. Quando via a mãe perto do Logan, não entendia o que ela vira no pai. Agora sabia. Acostumara-se à figura maltratada do pai. Era como se ele tivesse sido daquele jeito desde sempre. O pai nunca gostara de tirar fotos. Praticamente não existiam fotos dele quando era novo. Não imaginava que o pai pudesse ter sido um homem tão bonito.

E corajoso.

A forma como enfrentara os motoqueiros para defendê-lo. Não o filho. Um completo estranho. Lembrou de Owen dizendo que o pai era um herói. Antes, parecia difícil de acreditar. Agora, não tinha mais porque duvidar.

Pela primeira vez, sentiu orgulho de ser filho de quem era. De ser um Winchester.

.

– Dean?

– Aqui, Lisa. Na cozinha.

Benjamin engasga quando ouve a voz da mãe. Dean levanta e vai ao seu encontro. Ele agarra Lisa pela cintura, a puxa para si e eles dão um beijo cinematográfico. Benjamin olha a cena embasbacado.

Desvia o olhar por pudor. Não achava certo um filho ver os pais num momento de intimidade.

– Lisa, este é o Ben. Ele se meteu numa fria bem em frente aqui de casa.

– O .. Dean me salvou. Ele foi muito corajoso.

E completou em um tom mais baixo: _Não deixe ele escapar_.

Dean e Lisa voltam a se olhar de forma apaixonada e, mais uma vez, se beijam. Benjamin sorri satisfeito.

Estava na casa da família do pai adolescente. Sua mãe ainda era apenas a namorada do pai. Tinha que tomar cuidado. Parecia que tinha caído no enredo de _DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO_. Tudo tinha que acontecer exatamente como acontecera antes ou se arriscava a mudar o futuro de uma forma imprevisível.

Qualquer passo em falso e podia deixar de existir.

.

Um garoto moreno, alto para a idade, de cabelos bem compridos, desce as escadas correndo, e, ao entrar na cozinha, abraça e beija Lisa.

– Oi, Lisa. Está convidada para o meu aniversário.

Dean agarra o irmão pela cintura, o abraça e depois o exibe com um largo sorriso e o maior orgulho do mundo.

– Lisa. Hoje meu irmãozinho Sam completa 14 anos. Mano, hoje é um dia muito especial. Eu estou superfeliz.

Benjamin arregala os olhos e olha incrédulo para Sam e, em seqüência, para Mary. Maldição. O dia do aniversário de 14 anos do tio. O dia da explosão.

Se não fizer nada, eles vão morrer.

Se fizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode deixar de existir.

.

* * *

08.12.2013


	10. NUM MINUTO TUDO PODE MUDAR

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

_**VIDA 4.1**__ - DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO_

_**vida 4.1** CAPÍTULO 2_

NUM MINUTO TUDO PODE MUDAR

.

* * *

LOCAL: LAWRENCE, KANSAS

TEMPO: 02 DE MAIO DE 1989

.

_'Então, este é o famoso tio Samuel'_. Benjamin se armou com todo o ressentimento acumulado de anos para resistir ao sorriso que Sam lhe dirigiu.

– Oi, eu sou o Sam. Vi o que aconteceu lá fora. Fui eu que chamei o Dean. Viu como ele botou os três para correr. Ele não é o máximo?

– É. Me surpreendeu. .. Jamais esperaria isso dele.

– Por quê? Já conhecia o Dean?

– NÃO! Claro que não. É que .. .. é difícil encontrar alguém que se arrisque para ajudar um estranho.

– O Dean é assim. Ele sempre faz o que é CERTO. E é assim que eu também quero agir. Eu vou ser advogado.

– Não acho que advogados façam sempre só o que é certo.

– Eu vou fazer. Meu irmão vai ter MUITO orgulho de mim.

Benjamin encara Samuel com os sentimentos confusos. O responsável por ele sempre ter estado em segundo plano na afeição do pai e pelos piores momentos da relação dos dois estava ali na sua frente. Sempre achou que se um dia estivessem frente a frente pularia no pescoço do desgraçado do tio e o esganaria. Nunca imaginou que seria desarmado tão rapidamente pelo charme ingênuo do tio.

Benjamin simplesmente não sabia como agir ou o que dizer. Diz a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

– Já sabe o que vai ganhar de presente de aniversário?

– Não. O Dean é como o pai. Sabe guardar um segredo. Mas, não estou preocupado com o que vou ganhar e sim com o que vou dar de aniversário para ele. Sei que tenho bastante tempo. Ainda faltam alguns meses. Mas, já estou economizando para dar algo bem especial pro Dean no aniversário dele. Algo que ele guarde para sempre e que faça ele se lembrar para sempre de mim.

Benjamin tira a corrente com o amuleto do pescoço e a entrega para Sam.

– Tome. Dê isso a ele. É de prata. Foi do meu pai. Vai dar sorte a ele. É minha forma de agradecer o que ele fez por mim.

– Não posso aceitar. Era do seu pai. Deve ficar com você.

– Não. Isso vai para a pessoa certa. Só não espere o aniversário dele. Dê hoje mesmo. Assim que voltar a vê-lo. A gente nunca sabe o que nos espera no dia seguinte.

Uma lágrima escorre na face de Benjamin.

– Quando ele morreu?

– Ontem.

– Sinto muito.

– Estou descobrindo muita coisa que não sabia sobre ele.

– Coisas boas ou coisas ruins?

– Coisas boas. Ele era uma pessoa muito melhor que eu imaginava.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi quebrado pela chegada de John e Mary. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e deram um selinho quando passaram pela porta. Ver o avô tão jovem, tão altivo e tão .. leve foi ainda mais surpreendente que ver um pai quase da sua idade.

O avô que lembrava da vida toda era um homem quebrado, que andava arrastando os pés, normalmente com a barba por fazer e um cigarro no canto da boca. Quantas vezes o vira bêbado. Sempre chorava quando bebia. Às vezes, semi-desacordado, repetia o nome da esposa. Como se a visse num sonho. Despertava muito mais pena do que amor. Quantas vezes sentira vergonha de apresentá-lo a um amigo?

– Então, você é o Benjamin? Prazer, eu sou o John. John Winchester. Sinta-se à vontade aqui em casa. Fique o tempo que precisar para se recuperar totalmente.

– Pai, o Benjamin acabou de perder o pai dele.

John e Mary trocam um olhar cúmplice. Mary se aproxima de Benjamin e o abraça. Benjamin inicialmente fica sem reação. De repente, explode num choro descontrolado. Depois de alguns minutos abraçados, se desvencilha bruscamente dos braços de Mary e corre porta a fora.

Benjamin escutara Sam falar de seus planos pro futuro com uma angústia crescente no peito. O gesto carinhoso de Mary fora mais que conseguira suportar.

TINHA que fazer alguma coisa.

Não fazer nada para salvá-los era o mesmo que MATÁ-LOS ele mesmo. Como poderia tocar sua vida em frente e esperar ser feliz sabendo que destruíra a própria família? A felicidade do pai e do avô valia o sacrifício.

Não, não seria um SACRIFÍCIO. Na pior das hipóteses, caso DEIXASSE DE EXISTIR, não teria generosamente aberto mão de preciosos anos de sua própria vida. Esses anos, que poderia ou não vir a ter, NÃO ERAM VERDADEIRAMENTE SEUS.

Entendia agora que sua vida fora ESTENDIDA. Era para ele ter MORRIDO no terremoto. ESSE era seu verdadeiro destino. Sua recuperação milagrosa após quase morrer de frio. Sua inexplicável vinda ao passado. Nada disso acontecera por acaso. Ele fora MANDADO ao passado por um motivo.

Ele tinha uma MISSÃO.

O que foi que o estranho no corpo de seu pai dissera mesmo? Que ele ia ter a chance de salvar o mundo. Isso parecia acima da capacidade de qualquer homem. Não entendera e continuava não entendendo a frase no seu sentido literal. Mas o estranho dissera algo mais. Que ele teria a chance de provar que era um VERDADEIRO Winchester. Na hora, não fizera sentido. Mas, foi só porque ele ainda não conhecia VERDADEIRAMENTE os Winchester. A família que conhecera não era a que deveria ter sido. A explosão os tirou do rumo. Fez deles pessoas muito diferentes das que deveriam ter sido.

A missão dele era CORRIGIR isso.

O que sabia da explosão? Somente que fora nas instalações de gás da cozinha. Que matara Mary e Sam. Que John e Dean não estavam em casa. Não sabia de nenhum outro detalhe.

Seu pai saíra com sua mãe e não voltariam tão cedo. John estava pronto para ir para a oficina e também demoraria a voltar. Mary e Sam ficariam sozinhos na casa. A explosão podia estar acontecendo neste exato momento.

Nunca acreditariam que viera do futuro. Chegara de pijamas, meias e um casaco pesado demais para o clima que estava fazendo. Pensariam que era LOUCO. Insanidade temporária pela perda do pai na melhor das hipóteses.

Mesmo que arrumasse uma forma de tirar Mary e Sam de casa, como mantê-los fora até ter a certeza absoluta que a ameaça desaparecera? Como saber que tragédia não fora apenas adiada? Não sabia a hora exata que tinha acontecido. Não, que IA acontecer. A única forma de ter certeza de que sobreviveriam à explosão era fazendo a explosão acontecer sem que estivessem lá.

Era causando ele mesmo a explosão.

.

* * *

.

Os Winchester observaram consternados a sua casa queimar.

O incêndio fora conseqüência de uma inesperada e INEXPLICÁVEL explosão. O consolo é que estavam bem. NINGUÉM tinha saído ferido na história. Perderam bens, mas reconstruiriam suas vidas. Ainda tinham a oficina mecânica e era dali que saía o sustento da família.

Dean gostava de Lisa, mas começou a aprontar cada vez mais e ela resolveu tirar o time de campo. O que não impediu que os dois tivessem recaídas de tempos em tempos. Tanto que Lisa acabou engravidando e dando à luz uma menina linda, Sarah Braeden Winchester.

Sam fez o irmão explodir de orgulho quando teve a inscrição aceita em Stanford para fazer o curso de Direito. Dean resolveu ir com ele para a Califórnia, para ficar de olho no irmão. Para ter certeza de que ele não se meteria em encrencas. Era um bom mecânico e carros de luxo também davam problemas.

Logo, Dean tinha sua própria oficina, estava ganhando dinheiro e maravilhosamente bem adaptado à vida universitária. Se chamarmos de vida universitária freqüentar as festas das fraternidades e namorar calouras e veteranas.

Em Stanford, Sam conheceu Jessica Moore, uma colega de curso. As coisas evoluíram rápido e logo estavam morando juntos e falando em casamento. Um pouco antes do casamento, no entanto, Jessica morre num acidente estúpido. Uma explosão nas instalações de gás do pequeno apartamento em que moravam. Sam escapou por muito pouco. Tinha saído para fazer compras apenas alguns minutos antes.

Pouco depois, Dean recebeu, surpreso, um convite para trabalhar em uma empresa especializada em resgate de vítimas de acidentes em lugares isolados. Era um empreendimento inovador do jovem empresário Matthew Logan, militante histórico de causas ecológicas.

Dean conhecia o empresário de nome. Quem não conhecia? Não muito antes, o pequeno avião em que Logan viajava tinha sofrido uma pane e feito um pouso de emergência numa região montanhosa das Rochosas. Ele chegou a ser dado como morto. Ele e o piloto só foram resgatados cinco dias depois, bastante feridos, depois de serem encontrados quase que por acaso por moradores da região. Foi assunto de toda uma semana na TV.

O acidente foi a origem da idéia de montar uma empresa especializada em resgate em lugares de difícil acesso, usando tecnologia de ponta e pessoal altamente treinado. Os operativos da empresa teriam treinamento em rapel, montanhismo, escalada vertical, mergulho e primeiros socorros.

Os únicos pré-requisitos para os candidatos ao emprego eram: estar em boa forma física; não ter vícios (nem mesmo fumar); ter espírito aventureiro; ser altruísta, no sentido de se importar verdadeiramente com as pessoas que buscassem salvar; e, ter alguma outra habilidade específica, que pudesse fazer diferença numa missão de campo.

Isso seria avaliado em rigorosos testes físicos e psicológicos. O candidato teria que se manter em forma e faria testes psicológicos e toxicológicos periódicos. A empresa daria treinamento e assistência médica de primeira linha. Além de um salário difícil de recusar.

Dean só não imaginava quem poderia ter indicado o seu nome. Deixara a vida de estudante no Kansas para se tornar mecânico na California. Nunca fizera nada que pudesse chamar a atenção de um homem tão importante. Logan acabara de ser eleito O Empresário do Ano e tornara-se capa da prestigiada revista TIME.

Sam, ainda arrasado pela morte de Jessica, resolveu também se inscrever. O exercício da advocacia perdera seu encanto com a morte da amada.

O número de candidatos eram gigantesco. Muitos eram esportistas nacionalmente conhecidos ou especialistas com um currículo invejável. Mas, para surpresa dos irmãos, ambos foram selecionados.

Dean saboreou seu último bacon cheeseburger com uma cerveja bem gelada. Arrematou, fumando seu último cigarro. Um estilo de vida mais saudável o esperava.

Em pouco tempo, os dois se tornaram destaque na empresa, como os principais operativos de campo. Eram chamados de 'Os Caçadores' pelos colegas pela habilidade que demonstravam em seguir trilhas. O vínculo entre os irmãos foi se tornando cada dia mais forte, já que, muitas vezes, um colocava a própria vida nas mãos do outro.

Era uma profissão arriscada e, mais de uma vez, os irmãos sofreram acidentes. Mas, nada muito sério. As várias cicatrizes eram exibidas com orgulho e ajudavam nas conquistas amorosas dos dois.

Foi uma grande surpresa para Dean quando soube que Lisa e Logan estavam de casamento marcado. Dean era muito ciumento de sua princesinha Sarah, que passaria realmente a ter uma vida de princesa. Ele nunca se sentiu confortável com a sua condição de ex da esposa do grande chefão. Com sua filha sendo criada num meio social tão acima do seu. Tinha ciúmes da relação de pai e filha de Sarah com Logan. Mas, os medos de Dean eram infundados. Ele sempre teria seu lugar garantido no coração de Sarah. E tinha que reconhecer, mesmo que a contragosto, que Logan era um bom pai para Sarah.

.

.

Os anos passaram rápido, num piscar de olhos. Haviam se passado quase vinte anos desde que a casa da família fora destruída num incêndio. Dez anos desde que começaram a trabalhar na Global Rescue. O ano era 2008 e pouco havia mudado na rotina dos irmãos em dez anos. Eles recusaram promoções e cargos gerenciais e mantinham-se atuantes na linha de frente, assumindo riscos e salvando vidas em todas as partes do mundo. Era isso que gostavam de fazer. Eram felizes vivendo daquela forma.

.

A busca a um grupo de excursionistas desaparecidos levou os irmãos a um planalto gelado do lado espanhol dos Pireneus, na província de Lérida, na Catalunha. Os dois irmãos caçadores percorriam uma estreita trilha de montanha quando um violento tremor de terra faz Samuel Winchester despencar no vazio. Em desespero, Dean Winchester pede a Deus pela vida do irmão. Faria qualquer coisa, abriria mão da própria vida para salvar a vida do irmão.

A natureza especial daquele grito de dor chamou a atenção dos deuses gêmeos da luz e da escuridão que acabavam de adentrar naquela realidade. Eram 05:03, hora de Lérida. 21:03, hora de La Grande.

O deus da luz Baldr compartilhou suas memórias com Dean Winchester, mostrou a ameaça que sua presença representava ao planeta e ofereceu a Dean oportunidade dele, ao mesmo tempo, ter de volta o irmão e salvar o mundo.

O preço era perda da benção da mortalidade de ambos. Baldr oferecia a fusão das essências divinas sua e de Hod com as almas humanas dos irmãos Winchesters. Seus corpos humanos, tornados imortais, conteriam as energias divinas evitando que elas fossem atraídas para seus avatares cósmicos: a Terra e o Sol.

As formas humanas de Dean e de Sam seriam habitadas pela consciência das novas entidades, das quais eles seriam parte importante. Os novos seres que surgiriam da união teriam poderes, memória e percepções divinas, mas pensamentos e emoções humanas.

Dean e Sam ainda se reconheceriam como os indivíduos que foram e ainda teriam liberdade de ação após a união.

Dean aceitou o preço e foi transfigurado. Tornou-se o primeiro deus da luz daquela realidade até então sem nenhuma divindade da natureza. Hod fundiu-se a Samuel, que se tornaria para sempre o deus da escuridão daquela realidade.

Mas, não foram apenas os deuses gêmeos que chegaram àquela realidade, naquele momento.

São 21:03 em Los Angeles. Após se amarem, Logan dorme tranqüilo, ao lado de Lisa. Num sonho, ele escuta de um anjo a proposta de serem um só. Fascinado, ele diz SIM.

A consciência do Dean Winchester que conhecemos, ao chegar da realidade 3, viu-se subitamente sem seu destino natural. O corpo do Dean Winchester daquela realidade, um homem que já completara 36 anos, bem como sua mente e sua alma, acabavam de assumir os aspectos divinos do deus Baldr e já não eram mais uma opção para ele.

As leis naturais daquela realidade dirigiram, então, a consciência alienígena do Dean Winchester forasteiro para o corpo geneticamente mais semelhante ao seu em todo o planeta. Para o corpo do misterioso sócio de Matthew Logan em muitos de seus vários empreendimentos. O amigo de adolescência que orientara Matthew a deixar a militância utópica e a seguir a carreira vitoriosa de empresário.

O homem, agora com 36 anos, que, ao nascer, numa realidade que não mais existia, recebeu o nome de Benjamin Braeden Winchester.

.

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTOS:

1) A forma de existência dos deuses da luz e da escuridão muda em VIDA 4. Na realidade 3, o deus da luz habitava simultaneamente o Sol da planeta e uma residência classe média da cidadezinha de La Grande, no Oregon. No caso do deus da escuridão, La Grande e o núcleo derretido do planeta Terra. A maior parte da consciência e uma quantidade muito pequena de energia existia nos corpos humanos. Como isso é possível? Eles são deuses.

2) Os corpos dos novos deuses da luz e da escuridão da realidade 4 serão os recipientes de TODA a energia dos deuses. Eles não mais habitarão o Sol e o núcleo do planeta, mas uma parcela de suas consciência e seus sentidos ainda estarão ligados aos astros.

* * *

12.12.2013


	11. OS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS DE BEN WINCHESTER

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

_**VIDA 4.1**__ - DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO_

_**vida 4.1**__ CAPÍTULO 3_

OS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS DE BENJAMIN WINCHESTER

.

* * *

LOCAL: LAWRENCE, KANSAS

TEMPO: 02 DE MAIO DE 1989

.

Benjamin enxuga as lágrimas e inspira o ar fresco da manhã. Nunca se sentira tão senhor do seu destino como naquele momento. Ia fazer o que era CERTO e porque era o CERTO a fazer.

Sua mente não estava nublada por dúvidas nem por medo.

Provocar uma explosão de gás era simples. Bastava inundar o ambiente com gás e provocar uma centelha. E, para isso, bastava acionar o interruptor de luz. Mas assim não escaparia da explosão. Se pudesse provocar a centelha usando um controle remoto eliminava esse inconveniente. O controle remoto da TV. Podia colocar a TV na cozinha e liga-la. Não, não ia funcionar. O alcance era muito restrito, não dava para acionar de fora da casa. Não com um controle remoto de 1989.

O que mais? Um interruptor atua fechando um contato elétrico. Podia fechar o circuito usando um arame. Um arame comprido. Mas a janela tinha que estar fechada para o gás não dispersar. E ele teria que estar olhando. Novamente teria que estar dentro da casa. Novamente não escaparia da explosão.

Tinha que voltar e analisar bem o lugar. Ver o que tinha nas mãos para agir.

Precisava também afastar vó Mary e Sam da casa. O melhor era não arriscar. Quanto mais cedo fizesse acontecer, menos arriscava a que acontecesse como da primeira vez.

Ou será que não?

Existia ainda a hipótese - terrivelmente incômoda - de ter sido ELE o causador da explosão original, a que matou Mary e Sam. Um daqueles paradoxos temporais. A possibilidade da explosão só ter acontecido porque ELE interviu. Sua presença no passado poderia ser a causa dos fatos que teve conhecimento no futuro. Neste caso, salvá-los seria não agir para salvá-los.

Não, não podia ficar paralisado por dúvidas. Tocou a campainha da casa.

– Benjamin, que bom que voltou. Estávamos aqui preocupados. Vou ligar para o John para contar que você está de volta.

Benjamin aproveita que Mary se afastara para analisar com cuidado a cozinha.

Primeiro, o fogão. Gás de botijão. A mangueira estava bem conectada e em bom estado. Nenhum cheiro. Aparentemente, nenhum vazamento.

Uma grande janela dupla. A externa, tipo veneziana, de abrir e a interna, de levantar, com vidro. Abertas, ótimo. A cozinha era bem ventilada. Alguém teria que fechar uma das janelas para haver a explosão. Teria que ficar atento a isso.

Havia um interruptor próximo à porta que dava para a sala e outro próximo à porta dos fundos, que dava para o quintal atrás da casa. Testou a porta dos fundos. Trancada. A chave não estava à vista. Precisava da chave da porta. Da porta, teria acesso ao interruptor e estaria razoavelmente protegido da explosão. Precisava desmontar o interruptor e conectá-lo a fios mais longos para acioná-los de fora. Uma chave de fenda. Um arame fino e comprido. Fios elétricos. Fita isolante. Podia funcionar. TINHA que funcionar.

A inspeção é interrompida pela volta de Mary.

– Está melhor, Benjamin? Foi bom que tenha chorado. A aceitação é o primeiro passo para a superação.

– Não queria trazer problemas, DONA Mary. Hoje é o aniversário do Sam. É para ser um dia feliz. Planejaram a festa para que horas?

– Depois do jantar. John vai fechar a oficina duas horas mais cedo. Dean e Lisa vão ajudar nos preparativos. Eles foram comprar coisas para enfeitar a casa, mas logo logo estarão de volta. Hoje o Dean não vai para oficina. Essa tarde a casa vai estar bastante movimentada.

_'Droga. Isso significa que deve acontecer de manhã, ou seja: pode acontecer a qualquer momento.'_ Benjamin sente a urgência de tirar os dois de casa e fazer o que é necessário.

– O Sam está no quarto dele?

– Está. Pode subir para falar com ele.

Benjamin encontra Sam estudando no quarto.

– Não teve escola hoje?

– Eu estudo à tarde.

– Sabe do Dean? Vai dar a corrente com o amuleto de presente como sugeri? Gostaria muito de vê-lo com ele antes de ir embora.

– Vou, só estou esperando ele voltar.

– Sam, sei que você vai estranhar o que vou dizer, mas não deixe que o Dean se descuide da forma física. Insista que se alimente de forma saudável. Sedentarismo e má alimentação matam.

– Benjamin, parece que você está falando de outra pessoa. Você viu o Dean. Está com um corpo ótimo. Faz exercícios. Come a comidinha da mãe. Acho impossível que um dia ele fique fora de forma.

– Só me promete que vai tomar conta, tá bom.

– Tá, prometo. Foi assim com o seu pai, não foi?

Benjamin confirma com a cabeça e a lembrança do pai morto no chão gelado daquele estacionamento faz com que uma lágrima escorra pela sua face.

_'Se eu permanecer nesta época vou fazer o possível e o impossível para que meu pai não acabe morto de enfarte aos 36 anos.'_

Um chamado de Mary tira Benjamin de seu devaneio e o coloca em estado de alerta.

– Sam, vou colocar o bolo no forno. A forma está aqui, esperando você.

_'Mary e Sam juntos na cozinha acendendo o forno. Vai acontecer.'_

Benjamin se prepara para segurar Sam e impedi-lo de descer, mas Sam, eufórico com a perspectiva de lamber a forma de bolo, passa por ele antes que Benjamin esboce uma reação.

Sam desce correndo a escada, de dois em dois degraus, e no último lance da escada, tropeça e cai. Mary, que estava agachada em frente à porta do forno, tinha, naquele momento, aberto o gás e se preparava para acender o fósforo. Ao ver Sam cair da escada e gritar, corre para socorrê-lo, esquecendo o gás aberto.

Uma repentina ventania, bate com força uma das folhas da janela de abrir e a trepidação faz cair a janela de vidro. O gás começa a se acumular na cozinha.

Benjamin passa por Mary e Sam, vê a janela da cozinha fechada e sente o cheiro de gás. Mary também sente o cheiro de gás e faz menção de voltar à cozinha, para desligar o gás. Sam ainda está sentado no chão, na base da escada, massageando o joelho dolorido.

Benjamin se interpõe, impedindo Mary de entrar na cozinha. Como ela insiste em entrar, ele aumenta o tom da voz, colocando na voz uma autoridade que ele nem sabia que tinha.

– Eu preciso entrar para fechar o gás.

– NÃO. NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE ENTRE. É PERIGOSO. SAIA **AGORA** DA CASA E LEVE O SAM. **SAIA**. RÁPIDO.

Benjamin meio que empurra Mary e Sam na direção da porta da rua. Para impedir que voltem, tranca a porta por dentro. Corre, então, para ele mesmo desligar o gás e abrir a janela.

Irrefletidamente, Mary toca a campainha para que Benjamin abra a porta. A sirene da campainha, instalada na cozinha, gera uma centelha. A centelha causa a ignição do gás. A explosão acontece.

Benjamin vê acontecendo em câmara super lenta. Ele vê uma bola de fogo se expandir na sua direção. Vê o deslocamento do ar derrubar objetos no caminho. Sente a suave brisa da frente de ar aquecido que precede o fogo. Ele, então, começa a desvanecer.

Ao ser envolvido pela explosão, ele apenas se sente em meio a um magnífico espetáculo de fogo e de ar em movimento. Já não estava mais sólido o bastante para sentir a onda de pressão ou o calor do fogo. Já não sente dor, calor ou desconforto.

A última coisa que viu foi a janela explodir projetando brilhantes cacos de vidro para fora. Benjamin desaparece, como se nunca estivesse estado lá. Isso porque, na verdade, ele NUNCA esteve.

.

A explosão, ao acontecer sem vitimar nem Mary nem Sam, mudou completamente o destino de Dean.

Na linha de tempo original, a forte chuva que começou às 20:24 de 13 de junho de 1990 manteve Dean e Lisa, já casados, entretidos no quarto do casal. Benjamin foi gerado às 23:02 daquela noite.

Na linha de tempo modificada, a forte chuva que começou às 20:24 de 13 de junho de 1990 fez com que Dean, ainda solteiro, adiasse o encontro com Lisa para o dia seguinte. A filha única do casal, Sarah, foi gerada exatos 94 dias depois desta data, também numa noite chuvosa.

O Benjamin que era filho de Dean e Lisa nunca chegou a existir. Não foi gerado. Não nasceu. Não cresceu em Lawrence com os pais e o avô. Não viveu com o pai o terrível terremoto no Oregon. Não foi enviado ao passado. Não interagiu no dia 02 de maio de 1989 com o pai adolescente nem com ninguém da família.

Os Winchester não se lembram de um estranho chamado Benjamin Logan em sua casa naquele dia fatídico. Nem poderiam. Ele NUNCA esteve lá.

No momento da explosão, todo o fluxo do tempo se reordenou e uma nova realidade foi criada. Uma realidade em que Benjamin Braeden Winchester nunca existiu.

.

Paradoxalmente, logo após a ignição do gás acontecer, antes mesmo da explosão se completar, algo inexplicável aconteceu. Um rapaz moreno se materializou do outro lado da rua, a tempo de ver a espetacular explosão destruir o andar de baixo e iniciar o fogo que terminaria por destruir toda a casa. O rapaz moreno tinha memórias de fatos que nunca aconteceram e de fatos que nunca viriam a acontecer. Se perguntado, ele diria chamar-se Benjamin Braeden Winchester. Embora isso fosse absolutamente impossível.

Uma voz ressoa na mente do rapaz moreno. Uma voz maravilhosamente musical e indubitavelmente masculina. Benjamin não reconhece a voz, a mais bela que já escutara, mas sabe ser do estranho que o enviou ao passado para salvar o tio e mudar o destino do pai.

_'Fez um ótimo trabalho, Benjamin. Esse foi o primeiro e o mais importante passo para corrigir o meu erro. Você fez o CERTO. Fez o que era necessário. Provou ser digno de carregar o nome Winchester. Voltaremos a nos encontrar daqui a alguns anos. Na véspera do dia em que você iniciou essa viagem. Até lá, viva intensamente sua vida.' _

Um carro negro freia bruscamente em frente à casa em chamas, atraindo a atenção do rapaz moreno.

Benjamin vê de longe um preocupado Dean correr para abraçar um assustado Sam. Vê quando Sam tira do bolso a corrente com o amuleto e presenteia o irmão com ela. E sorri, quando Dean coloca a corrente no próprio pescoço e dá um segundo abraço no irmão. É quando tem realmente certeza que as coisas tomaram o rumo certo e que sua missão estava cumprida.

– Seja muito feliz, meu pai. Adeus.

Benjamin se afasta sem pressa da casa em chamas. Antes de dobrar a esquina, ele pára uma última vez para guardar na memória a lembrança de seus familiares. Sabia que nunca mais voltaria a conviver com nenhum deles.

Sozinho num mundo que não conhecia, Benjamin só conseguiu pensar em uma pessoa generosa o bastante para lhe dar abrigo até que desse algum rumo à sua própria vida: Matthew Logan, que, em 1989, teria mais ou menos a sua idade.

.

CONTINUA NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) A existência do amuleto com o qual Samuel presenteou Dean após a explosão e do próprio Benjamin esão paradoxos temporais. Benjamin deveria ter sido apagado da existência, mas apenas as lembranças que os outros tinham dele o foram.

2) O corpo físico que se materializou fora da casa é obra do Trickster. Ele criou o corpo depois de constatar que a alma de Benjamin permanecia existindo após o fluxo do tempo ter sido reordenado. Gabriel precisou usar uma quantidade tão grande de sua própria energia para criar um corpo material que capturasse a alma de Benjamin que isso irá impedi-lo de se manifestar nos próximos vinte anos. Como não existe um plano espiritual que ele possa habitar enquanto aguarda, Gabriel vai passar todo esse tempo como energia consciente errante. Ele criou o corpo para evitar que a alma de Benjamin acabasse reencarnada num recém-nascido ou absorvida pelo campo energético harmônico. Afinal, como vimos no capítulo anterior, a missão do Benjamin ainda não acabou.

A seguir, em VIDA 4.3, O HOMEM QUE NUNCA EXISTIU.

* * *

15.12.2013


	12. UM ESTRANHO NO ESPELHO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

**_VIDA 4.2_**_ - O HOMEM QUE NUNCA EXISTIU_

**_vida 4.2_**_ CAPÍTULO 1_

UM ESTRANHO NO ESPELHO

.

* * *

LOCAL: BLUE MOUNTAINS MOTEL, LA GRANDE

TEMPO: 2008

_._

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

_Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03._

_._

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

Um pequeno sismo se faz sentir. Nenhuma surpresa. Afinal, estavam no Oregon.

Os olhos de Dean percorrem o ambiente em busca de Sam e se detêm no pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Não consegue ver claramente os números que sabia nem serem tão pequenos assim. Aproxima-se para poder enxergar. Exatamente 21:03.

– Sam? Ué, estava aqui há um minuto. SAM! Droga, onde será que ele se meteu?

Dean olha em volta, olha pela janela, chega mesmo a sair do quarto apenas de toalha. Nada. Nem sinal do irmão. Nem no quarto, nem no corredor, e, até onde a vista alcançava, nem no estacionamento. Só o laptop dele.

Sam devia ter saído enquanto ele estava no banho.

A surpresa é quando Dean volta ao banheiro e se vê refletido no espelho. Ele simplesmente virou outra pessoa. Um homem mais velho, talvez dez anos mais velho. O homem estava em boa forma física. Tinha boa aparência. E era míope. Já tinha percebido que, mesmo de perto, via as coisas um pouco embaçadas. Voltou ao quarto. Os óculos estavam na mesinha de cabeceira. Colocou os óculos. Bem melhor.

Dean era um bom fisionomista. Examinou atentamente seu novo rosto no espelho. Os traços eram familiares. Lembravam um pouco John, seu pai. Cabelos negros. Olhos castanhos escuros. Não lhe passou despercebida, no entanto, a semelhança do seu novo rosto com o de Luke Braeden. Afastou rápido da memória a lembrança que guardou dos dois, num bar, conversando de mãos dadas.

Sabia o que estava acontecendo. Estava pagando o preço por ter desafiado o Trickster. Que surpresa desagradável o maldito teria aprontado desta vez? Quem era esse homem em cujo corpo viera parar? O lugar era o mesmo de antes. O mesmo de todas as outras vezes. Blue Mountains Motel, quarto 212. E o que mais? Além dele próprio, o que mais estava diferente? Sam! A diferença é que Sam não estava ali e duvidava que não tivesse o dedo do Trickster nesta história.

Então lhe veio, num lampejo, algo que não atentara quando buscara por Sam no estacionamento. Não era apenas Sam que tinha desaparecido. Vestiu-se rápido e correu para o estacionamento. O Chevy Impala 67, o seu bebê, não estava lá.

A explicação mais simples, a de que Sam tivesse simplesmente saído com o carro, e que logo regressaria, já lhe parecia a mais improvável. Se ele próprio não era Dean, porque Sam haveria de estar com ele? Precisava descobrir o mais rápido possível quem era esse estranho que via refletido no espelho.

Lembrou-se de ter visto um chaveiro quando pegou os óculos. Voltou para o quarto. Havia uma chave de carro. Não foi difícil descobrir de qual carro era aquela chave. Era uma chave eletrônica e o carro que respondeu ao chamando de destravar porta foi um Chevy Impala modelo 2009, recém-lançado. O primeiro que via. Não trocaria o seu por este, mas não deixava de ser uma tentação. Sentou-se ao volante e sentiu o embriagante cheiro de carro novo.

Um MP4 player no console. Ligou e foi embalado por Led Zeppelin. Não, conveniente demais. Um dono de Impala que era fã de Led Zeppelin. Aí, tinha. Ficou com medo de haver algo terrivelmente errado que ainda não descobrira. Voltou para o quarto disposto a conferir um importante detalhe.

Respirou aliviado quando conferiu as medidas. E novamente quando testou o funcionamento. Ainda se sentia o mesmo, mas sabia, por experiência, que isso podia mudar. Mas, momentaneamente, relaxou.

O laptop sobre a cama. Um top de linha, bem mais caro que o que o irmão possuía, embora da mesma cor. Precisava de senha. Tentou a senha que Sam usava: WDEANW. Funcionou.

Respirou fundo. Voltou a encarar o laptop. Estava disposto a só levantar dali quando desvendasse o mistério de sua nova identidade.

Resolveu começar pelo diretório de fotos. 18563 arquivos de imagens. Os subdiretórios eram identificados por anos. A série começava em 1992. Nascera em 1979. Em 1992 devia ter 13 anos. Mas na foto do diretório parecia ter pelo menos 20. Havia poucas fotos no diretório de 1992. Ele aparecia em quase todas. A maioria tirada à distância.

Ele. Ele. Ele e Sam. Ele. Ele. Ele e Sam. Sam. Ele e Sam. Ele. Ele e John. Ele. Ele. Ele, Sam e Mary? Como era possível? Mary e um Sam adolescente juntos na mesma foto. As fotos eram scans, mas pareciam genuínas. Nesta realidade, Mary conviveu com os filhos. Acompanhou seu crescimento. Os Winchester não se tornaram caçadores.

Acompanhou o registro fotográfico da vida da sua versão daquela realidade ano a ano. Uma coisa logo ficou clara: naquela realidade ele era cerca de 10 anos mais velho.

As fotos mostravam que a vida de seu outro eu seguiu rumos diferentes da sua própria.

Mostravam que teve uma filha com Lisa Braeden. Que acompanhou Sam quando ele foi para Stanford. Que abriu uma oficina em Palo Alto. Que foi feliz por muitos anos. Família, amigos, namoradas.

A maioria das fotos a partir de 1998 mostrava ele e Sam em ação, ajudando pessoas em diversas situações de emergência. Uma menina que caiu num poço. Gente soterrada. Gente isolada por enchentes. Uma família num carro ameaçado de cair num abismo. Vítimas de um desastre aéreo nas montanhas. Centenas de casos ao longo de 10 anos. A maioria das fotos era de cobertura jornalística. Muitas fotos tiradas em entrevistas coletivas. Entrega de prêmios. Eles com colegas da Global Rescue, a empresa em que trabalhavam.

Dean sentiu um grande orgulho daquele outro Dean. E daquele outro Sam. Eles eram heróis. E todos sabiam e reconheciam isso.

Fotos com garotas em momentos de lazer. Eles acompanhados de namoradas em férias. Mas, nenhuma foto que indicasse que tivera uma relação mais séria. A única fora Lisa, a mãe da sua filha Sarah. Descobrira o nome da filha de faixas de festas de aniversário. Ele e a filha apareciam juntos em centenas de fotos, desde quando ela era um bebê até agora, quando já era uma mocinha.

No caso de Sam, houve somente Jessica, mas ela só aparecia em fotos de 1994 a 1997. Nas fotos, eles pareciam muito felizes juntos. As fotos de 1998 não davam pistas sobre o motivo do rompimento.

Mas, havia também fotos de John e de Mary. O responsável por aquele dossiê fotográfico não esquecera deles. Algumas fotos pareciam saídas de algum álbum de família. E o mais importante: ambos estavam vivos em 2008. Sentiu seu coração disparar. Poderia vê-los. Bastava ter coragem para isso.

Já passava das 02:00 quando terminou de ver as fotos. Para ele, foi como ver fotos de viagem de férias inesquecíveis. Sentiu um pouco de inveja. Seu eu daquela realidade vivera com os pais até os 22 anos e eles ainda estavam vivos. Convivera com o irmão a vida inteira. Não se separaram nem mesmo nos anos de Stanford. Tinha uma filha linda. Tinha um emprego fixo que PAGAVA e pagava bem para que ele salvasse vidas, coisa que ele faria de graça de bom grado.

Parecia que alguém zelara por ele a vida toda.

E fora realmente assim. Uma pessoa criara a Global Rescue e a fizera ser a empresa que era somente para que Dean Winchester tivesse o emprego dos sonhos. Para que se mantivesse em movimento, saudável e com a auto-estima elevada. Para que fosse feliz.

Alguém que Dean Winchester nunca viu pessoalmente.

O filho que ele nunca teve: Benjamin Winchester.

.

* * *

.

Dean acordou cedo e, após um banho rápido e um breakfast frugal, feito com pressa numa lanchonete de estrada próxima ao motel, estava de novo a postos em frente ao laptop.

A alegria que sentiu ao ver os momentos de felicidade de seu outro eu, do Sam que era irmão deste outro eu, destes outros John, Mary e Lisa e da menina Sarah, que adoraria ter como filha, não diminuía sua preocupação por estar ocupando o corpo de um homem OBCECADO por ele e sua família. Obcecado a ponto de possuir um Chevy Impala e escutar Led Zeppelin. Obcecado a ponto de fotografá-lo à distância usando potentes teleobjetivas. Obcecado a ponto de colecionar fotos de família dos Winchester.

Havia um segundo diretório de fotos. Como o primeiro também era dividido em anos. Este começava em 1989. Observou atentamente a primeira foto da série. Sem sombra de dúvida era do homem cujo corpo estava ocupando. Só que muito jovem. Dezesseis, dezessete anos. Magrelo, de óculos e com espinhas. Parecia inofensivo. Um nerd. O que teria despertado nele essa obsessão por Dean Winchester e sua família? Seria gay? Era apaixonado pelo outro Dean?

A quarta foto fez com que arregalasse os olhos e o fizesse engasgar com o café que trouxera da lanchonete. O rapaz magrelo, na foto, abraçava sorridente um outro rapaz da mesma idade. Estaria tudo bem, não fosse esse outro rapaz o Trickster adolescente. Então era isso? O Trickster estava por trás de tudo. Mas, porque usaria outra pessoa? Com os poderes que tinha, não precisava de ninguém.

Aquele segundo conjunto de fotos também contava uma história. O homem moreno era amigo do Trickster e ambos eram militantes ecológicos. As fotos até 1992 mostravam os dois em inúmeras manifestações de protesto. As fotos de 1992 a 1997 mostravam a profissionalização da militância em ações concretas de conservação, reciclagem e iniciativas que combinavam ação social e preservação ambiental. Cooperativas. A fundação de pequenas empresas de fundo de quintal. Empresas de fundo de quintal virando pequenas empresas. Pequenas empresas virando grandes empresas. Fotos de inaugurações, de mutirões de limpeza em praias, de protestos contra a destruição do planeta e coisas do tipo.

E, cada vez mais, apenas o Trickster aparecia nas fotos de assinaturas de contratos, homenagens, inaugurações de filiais e, até mesmo, manifestações públicas. Mas, os dois permaneciam amigos, a julgar pelas fotos mais pessoais. As fotos mostravam que os amigos progrediram e que agora moravam em casas cinematográficas e dirigiam carros do ano. O rapaz magrelo encorpara e, em uma ou outra foto, já aparecia ao lado de garotas. Menos mal.

1997. Aparentemente, o jovem Trickster sofrera um acidente de avião. Fotos da cobertura jornalística da operação de resgate. O homem moreno participara da operação. 1998. Fotos da inauguração da Global Rescue. ELES eram os donos da Global Rescue? Fotos de Sam e Dean ao lado do Trickster, os três sorridentes. Mas tinha muito mais coisa acontecendo. Lisa Braeden! Fotos do Trickster com Lisa? Os dois namorando? A Lisa casou com o Trickster e o homem moreno foi o padrinho?

Sam estava na cerimônia. Aparentemente, o outro Dean não compareceu. Mas também não fez nada para impedir. Fotos do canalha feliz ao lado de Lisa e da filha do outro Dean, Sarah. Aquilo o incomodou como se fosse ele o pai de Sarah.

Dean pára para respirar. Sem perceber prendera a respiração.

– Meus Deus, Sam e Dean trabalham para o Trickster. E o Trickster é casado com a Lisa.

Toda aquela aparência de felicidade e tudo não passava de manipulações do Trickster. Ele estava por trás de cada momento da vida dos irmãos Winchester. Mas, ainda assim não fazia sentido. Nada daquilo combinava com o Trickster. Eles estavam fazendo o que era certo. Estavam salvando vidas. Estavam felizes. O que o Trickster pretendia? Porque se passar por bonzinho? E por tantos anos. Não, tinha alguma coisa a mais.

Voltou a se olhar demoradamente no espelho.

– Quem é você, afinal? O que pretende?

E, voltando sua atenção para o laptop, completa:

– Chega de fotos. Vamos ver o que os e-mails nos contam.

Novamente a senha é WDEANW. Os e-mails estavam em nome de Benjamin Campbell. Benjamin, como o filho de Lisa, que suspeitava ser seu. Campbell, o nome de família de sua mãe Mary. Seria apenas coincidência? Nesta realidade, seu outro eu e Lisa tiveram uma filha. Não tiveram um filho.

Abriu o e-mail mais recente. Era da Global Rescue e abria um link para um site de notícias italiano. Um violento terremoto numa região montanhosa de Lérida, Espanha. Uma vila isolada fora arrasada. O vídeo mostrava tomadas aéreas de helicóptero e o lançamento de barracas e cobertores para os desabrigados.

O e-mail anterior a esse também falava do terremoto. O texto dizia que a Global Rescue perdera o contato de rádio e celular com Sam e Dean, e que o GPS mostrava que eles estavam na área em que aconteceu o terremoto, a apenas 20 km do epicentro. Não chegou a ficar alarmado. Se os dois fossem tão bons tanto ele próprio e o irmão, saberiam se safar.

Dean estava absorto lendo os e-mails e se surpreende com alguém batendo na porta. Motéis de estrada não costumam ter serviço de quarto. Será que o tal Benjamin estava esperando alguém?

Ao abrir a porta, a maior de todas as surpresas. O Trickster em pessoa.

– Oi, Dean. Tudo bem com você?

.

* * *

17.12.2013


	13. TUDO QUE É SÓLIDO DESMANCHA NO AR

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

**_VIDA 4.2_**_ - O HOMEM QUE NUNCA EXISTIU_

**_vida 4.2_**_ CAPÍTULO 2_

TUDO QUE É SÓLIDO DESMANCHA NO AR

.

* * *

**ANTES**

.

Dean chega da realidade 3 e descobre que está ocupando o corpo de um desconhecido. Um completo estranho que, aparentemente, é obcecado por Dean Winchester e toda a sua família. Dean descobre que o estranho se chama Benjamin Campbell e que é amigo do Trickster há quase duas décadas.

Batem na porta, Dean abre e dá de cara com o Trickster em pessoa.

.

* * *

**AGORA**

.

– Oi, Dean. Tudo bem com você?

– CANALHA.

Dean agarra Matthew Logan pela camisa e defere em rápida seqüência três potentes murros no rosto do seu oponente declarado. O primeiro, o deixa completamente atordoado. O segundo, desloca seu maxilar. O terceiro deixa seu olho esquerdo completamente inchado. Em seguida, Dean lança Logan violentamente contra a parede e assume postura de combate.

O Trickster desaba, desacordado, sangrando pela boca e pelo nariz.

Dean achava que assim que tivesse uma chance aproveitaria para livrar o mundo para sempre do Trickster. Amaldiçoou o destino por estar sem a sua faca de caça naquele momento. Tudo que tinha era o laptop. Chegou a considerar a hipótese de esmagar a cabeça do desgraçado com ele.

Mas, ao vê-lo caído, indefeso, sentiu passar a fúria homicida que o possuíra. Improvisou cordas usando os lençóis do quarto e amarrou Logan firmemente na cama, prendendo mãos e pés. Dean era habilidoso com nós. Ele só escaparia por mágica. Mas, Dean sabia ser exatamente esta a especialidade dele.

– Aaaaai, meu rosto.

– Agradeça por eu não estar com a minha faca. Porque pode ser até que eu venha a esquecer de tudo daqui a um minuto, mas agora, neste momento, eu ainda lembro MUITO BEM de tudo que você me fez passar nos últimos dias. Como quando me deixou PRESO com aqueles neonazistas dentro da cela da delegacia de La Grande. Quando BRINCOU com as vidas de Sam, de Benjamin e dos meus amigos, transformando tudo num show macabro. Quando me TORTUROU tentando me fazer escolher entre proteger meu pai ou o Sam. Eu sabia que aquele Sam não era meu irmão de sangue, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

– Daqui a pouco você vai me acusar de ter FORÇADO você a desfilar de calcinha rosa, a transar com um homem ou a dar uns amassos num garotão, e isso não seria nem um pouco justo. Eu, no máximo, tirei algumas inibições suas. Você fez o que fez PORQUE QUIS. LIVRE ARBÍTRIO, lembra? Ai, dói tudo.

– Não me provoque ou eu sou capaz de matar você com requintes de crueldade.

– Não, você não seria capaz de torturar ninguém, Dean. Você é um HOMEM BOM.

– Você não é diferente de qualquer dos outros monstros que eu já matei. Portanto, não fique se fiando nesta de _homem bom_. Mas, o que houve com seus poderes? Não consegue se livrar de simples pedaços de pano?

– Não tenho poderes nesta realidade. Tive que pegar um avião de Los Angeles até Portland e dirigir de Portland até La Grande. Você fez um senhor estrago no rosto de Matthew Logan. A Lisa não vai gostar nada de saber que você espancou o maridinho dela. Vai achar que foi por ciúmes. É isso, Dean? Está com ciúmes? Ciúmes dela ou de mim?

– Eu, se fosse você, não me arriscava fazendo piadinhas. O que veio fazer aqui, Trickster? De quem é esse corpo em que eu me encontro?

– Ainda não adivinhou, Dean? Você está no corpo do seu filho. Ou melhor, você está no corpo do filho do Dean desta realidade. Como o seu, ele também se chama Benjamin. Benjamin Braeden Winchester.

– NÃO EXISTE um Benjamin filho desse outro Dean. EU SEI. A prova está no laptop do próprio Benjamin. O outro Dean teve uma única filha, Sarah. Esse Benjamin Campbell nunca poderia ser filho do outro Dean. Para começar, eles têm a mesma idade. Só se for o MEU Benjamin. Você trouxe o Benjamin para cá? O filho da Lisa?

– Não. Ele é realmente filho do OUTRO. É uma história longa e não espero que entenda. Eles têm atualmente a mesma idade porque o Benjamin foi mandado para o passado quando tinha 17 anos.

– Por quê? Por quem?

– Para garantir que Sam e Dean estivessem vivos no dia de ontem. O dia em que eu e você chegamos aqui pela segunda vez. Fui eu quem mandou o Benjamin para o passado quando estivemos aqui da primeira vez.

– Eu já estive nesta realidade antes? Porque eu não lembro disso?

– Porque o passado foi mudado. Porque você morreu nesta primeira vez e eu ... Digamos que eu também não me dei muito bem. Bem, vamos ao que realmente importa. O motivo de eu vir até aqui encontrar você. Está no bolso direito da minha calça. Pode enviar a mão. Só peço que resista à tentação de descobrir o verdadeiro motivo da Lisa ter trocado você pelo Logan.

– Se isso for mais um truque seu ..

– Vamos com isso. Não precisa ficar constrangido. Nosso tempo está acabando.

– Uma corrente de prata com um amuleto? Mas esta não é a que eu costumo usar.

– Não. Mas precisa dela para sair daqui. Se não estiver usando, não vai ser transportado. E nós precisamos sair rápido desta realidade. Antes que aconteça.

– Antes que aconteça o quê?

Antes que o Trickster possa responder, todo o quarto começa a tremer. O barulho de objetos caindo e coisas se quebrando se mistura com o ruído assustador que vem do fundo da Terra e invade todos os lugares. Os humanos não têm como saber, mas o terremoto anuncia a chegada de Sam Winchester, o deus da escuridão, ao Oregon.

– SOLTE MINHA MÃO. SOLTE OU NÃO VAMOS SAIR VIVOS DAQUI.

Após um momento de indecisão, Dean corre para a cabeceira da cama para libertar as mãos do Trickster. O tremor, cada vez mais violento, começa a comprometer toda a estrutura do motel. Uma fenda se abre no piso e uma das pernas da cama afunda na abertura. Rachaduras começam a aparecer nas paredes do quarto. A energia cai, junto com as torres de transmissão ao sul da cidade.

Toda La Grande sente o terremoto. Fora da cidade, o mezanino do _Hot Machine Bar_ desaba e, em seguida, todo o telhado. Felizmente é dia e o bar está vazio.

Na cidade, um grande galho de uma árvore centenária se parte e cai sobre Mark Lawson matando-o instantaneamente. Sua morte aconteceu exatamente 15 horas antes daquela outra, na linha de tempo original. Era para ser assim. Mesmo que não acontecesse um terremoto. Mesmo que a realidade fosse mudada MIL VEZES, ainda assim Mark Lawson encontraria a morte naquele dia. Estava escrito a fogo no Livro do Destino.

A cama onde o Trickster está preso se parte. Com as mãos livres, o Trickster agarra o despertador da mesa de cabeceira do quarto no exato momento que toda aquela ala do motel desaba. O piso se abre e as paredes e o teto desabam sobre os dois. Matthew Logan e Benjamin Campbell são soterrados.

Finalmente, o tremor perde intensidade e um silêncio sepulcral cai sobre as ruínas do motel.

_._

* * *

**DEPOIS**

.

Matthew Logan foi resgatado dos escombros do _Blue Mountains Motel_ por voluntários, muitas horas depois, com um olho muito inchado e o maxilar fraturado. Mas sem nenhum ferimento mais sério. SOMENTE ELE. Não havia nenhum outro corpo naquela ala do motel destruído. Ele foi hospitalizado, mas recebeu alta na manhã seguinte e, logo depois, retornou a Los Angeles, na companhia da esposa.

Logan, ainda no hospital, declarou à polícia não se lembrar do que viera fazer em La Grande. Na ocasião, fora mero procedimento burocrático. Meses depois ele seria intimado a depor no inquérito sobre o desaparecimento de seu sócio Benjamin Campbell.

A polícia abriu uma investigação depois que foi comprovado que as únicas impressões digitais no interior do _Chevy Impala_ 2009 encontrado abandonado no estacionamento do motel destruído eram as de seu proprietário, Benjamin Campbell. Um homem com as características físicas do empresário fora visto no dia do terremoto numa lanchonete próxima ao motel e registros de câmaras de vigilância mostravam o carro circulando na cidade no início da manhã daquele dia.

Matthew Logan teria chegado na cidade horas mais tarde num carro alugado e seguido diretamente para o motel onde o sócio estaria hospedado. Houve o terremoto e Benjamin Campbell não foi mais visto.

O computador onde eram feitos os registros dos hóspedes do Blue Mountains foi destruído no terremoto. O atendente do turno da noite do motel foi uma das vítimas. A garçonete que atendera o homem que presumiam ser o empresário também morrera. Não foram encontradas outras testemunhas ou registros fotográficos que confirmassem que Benjamin Campbell realmente estivera na cidade. As evidências eram todas indiretas. Como as impressões digitais no laptop que pertencera ao empresário. Um laptop top de linha fora encontrado nos escombros daquela ala do motel e periciado. O número de série confirmou que pertencia a Benjamin Campbell e suas impressões digitais estavam lá. Mas o equipamento estava muito danificado e as informações do disco rígido não puderam ser recuperadas.

Tudo aquilo parecia muito suspeito.

As investigações da polícia do Oregon alimentaram boatos e geraram manchetes em jornais e publicações de todos os tipos. De tablóides sensacionalistas a revistas de análises econômicas. Havia especulações de toda natureza sobre o que teria acontecido com empresário milionário Benjamin Campbell, que há anos se mantinha recluso.

Era irônico que Benjamin Campbell só se tornasse conhecido por todos depois que - literalmente - DEIXOU DE EXISTIR.

.

Deixar de existir. Benjamin sempre soube que isso podia acontecer. Ninguém pode dizer que ele foi pego de surpresa. Ele teve tempo para se preparar. Muito tempo na verdade. Ele teve quase 20 anos para pensar em opções e tomar as providências necessárias. A polícia receberia provas que Benjamin Campbell estava vivo no exterior e as acusações contra Matthew Logan seriam retiradas.

Benjamin gravara vídeos e áudios ao longo de todo o ano anterior, que mostrados em ordem inversa simulavam passagem de tempo. Esses vídeos, associados a programas de computador, simulariam sua presença em conferências virtuais e eventos da Global Rescue durante alguns anos.

Também dispunha de um programa de computador que transformava a voz de outra pessoa na dele, permitindo conversas telefônicas em tempo real. Claro que para isso era preciso que alguém operasse o programa. Benjamin tinha que ter um cúmplice, alguém de sua total confiança. Sua irmã, Sarah Winchester.

Dois anos antes, Benjamin comprara a parte de Logan na Global Rescue e destinara uma grande parte de sua fortuna pessoal para garantir a continuidade das operações da empresa quando ele desaparecesse. Claro, todo mundo morre um dia. Mas, Benjamin entendia _desaparecer_ de uma forma mais literal. Com data marcada. Seu último ato antes de seguir para La Grande foi redefinir as atividades da Global Rescue para que a empresa também passasse a realizar resgates e ações humanitárias em situações de catástrofes em países pobres a fundo perdido.

Um fundo já garantia pensão para as famílias dos empregados que se acidentassem ou morressem em serviço.

Um seguro de vida milionário beneficiando John, Mary e Sarah fora feito pela empresa especificamente para a hipótese da morte de Dean Winchester. No caso de Sam, os beneficiários eram John e Mary. Seria pago quando fossem declarados oficialmente mortos. Foi a forma que Benjamin encontrou para dar segurança financeira à sua família, se alguma coisa acontecesse ao pai ou ao tio, depois que desaparecesse.

Dean e Sam Winchester foram dados como desaparecidos em ação. Apesar do empenho da equipe da Global Rescue, não foi encontrada nenhuma pista que esclarecesse o que podia ter acontecido a eles.

O mundo nunca conheceria o destino dos irmãos Winchester.

Eles foram declarados oficialmente mortos cinco anos depois.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Revelados finalmente os objetos que o Trickster usa para deslocar Dean de uma realidade para outra. A corrente com o amuleto de prata e o despertador da mesa de cabeceira do motel. Como? Digamos que esses objetos talvez não sejam o que eles aparentam ser. Vai ser explicado no futuro.

2) O corpo material do Benjamin foi moldado a partir da energia que compõe o corpo espiritual do arcanjo Gabriel. Quando Gabriel deixou a realidade 4, essa energia se reincorporou à sua essência e a alma de Benjamin perdeu seu vínculo material. O homem Benjamin Campbell deixou de existir.

3) Desta vez, o fluxo temporal não foi afetado e, portanto, as pessoas lembram de Benjamin Campbell. Para o mundo, ele ainda está vivo. Na documentação enviada à polícia consta que ele teria renunciado à cidadania americana e passado a viver no exterior onde sua imensa fortuna estaria livre da pesada tributação do fisco americano. Isso explicaria o fato dele não mais poder pisar em solo americano.

4) Matthew Logan nunca soube que Benjamin Campbell era um viajante do tempo. A única a saber de toda a verdade é Sarah Winchester. Como o desaparecimento de Benjamin no Oregon coincidiu com o desaparecimento e possível morte de Dean e de Sam Winchester na Catalunha, Sarah, muito abalada com tantas perdas, demorou a pôr em ação os planos de Benjamin. Ela só agiu quando parecia que Matthew Logan acabaria indiciado pela morte do amigo.

5) A Global Rescue agia quando CONTRATADA para serviços de resgate. A mudança é que agora ela também vai realizar operações não reembolsadas (a fundo perdido) por razões humanitárias. É claro que a empresa vai tentar captar recursos de doações e patrocínios.

* * *

21.12.2013


	14. UM NOVO COMEÇO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

**_VIDA 4.2_**_ - O HOMEM QUE NUNCA EXISTIU_

**_vida 4.2_**_ CAPÍTULO 3_

UM NOVO COMEÇO

.

* * *

**HORAS ANTES**

.

Nas montanhas da Catalunha, surgem os primeiros deuses da natureza daquela realidade. Dean Winchester, o deus da luz. Um deus solar, cujos atributos também faziam dele um deus da verdade, da beleza, do amor e da felicidade. Samuel Winchester, o deus da escuridão. Um deus telúrico e sombrio, cujos atributos faziam dele o deus do inverno e da noite. Um deus cego.

No fundo do abismo, Samuel Winchester é transfigurado. Seu corpo é modificado. Cada célula sua é inundada por energia, em níveis impossíveis de serem mensurados. Energia suficiente para liquefazer todas as rochas do planeta e transformá-lo numa esfera de metal líquido. A temperatura de sua pele atinge 1600 graus Celsius e queima o ar a sua volta.

Ele nada vê. Mergulhado na escuridão, sente sua mente ser inundada pelas emoções sombrias do deus Hod. Desejo do silêncio que só o inverno, a hibernação, a morte e a extinção podem trazer. Sede de destruição. Sentimentos de ódio e de vingança. Sam, confuso e atordoado pelo turbilhão emocional, grita. Um novo terremoto, mais intenso que o que o lançou no abismo, atinge toda a região da Catalunha. Pequenas vilas da região de montanha são totalmente arrasadas.

Dean Winchester, sentindo-se traído, confronta Baldr. Seus novos sentidos fazem que compartilhe da dor física e emocional do irmão. ELE fez o trato. Se alguém tinha que sofrer, esse alguém era ele. Não era justo que fosse Samuel que tivesse que conviver com o fardo de viver em meio às trevas.

Baldr tenta acalmar Dean. Assim fora, porque Samuel, muito mais que Dean, era capaz de suportar e superar a escuridão interior de Hod. Sam era emocionalmente muito mais forte que Dean podia imaginar. Com o tempo, ele venceria as trevas.

Dean chama pelo irmão, que responde raivoso e investe com ódio contra ele.

– COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? ME CONDENOU AO INFERNO.

– Sam, eu não imaginava. Queria você de volta. Não pensei que seria assim.

Dean abraça o corpo incandescente do irmão. O calor capaz derreter aço não afeta Dean, cujo corpo continha a energia equivalente a um décimo de toda energia do Sol. Energia mais do que suficiente para vaporizar o planeta. A fusão com o deus da luz fora menos traumática porque fora consensual e Dean estava consciente quando ela se iniciou. Dean sentiu seu corpo ser incinerado e recriado. A dor foi indescritível, mas durou poucos segundos. O nível de energia que seu corpo seria obrigado a conter era milhares de vezes maior que o do novo corpo de Sam. Um corpo orgânico não podia conter tanta energia. Mas, em compensação, sua carga emocional era leve. O deus da luz tinha emoções positivas e tinha controle sobre elas.

Dean abraça com força o corpo do irmão e o mantém imobilizado contra o seu, tentando acalmá-lo. Sam se debate transtornado, a própria imagem da fúria. Dean força seus atributos divinos ao máximo para transmitir amor e bem estar ao irmão. Mesmo assim, não foi fácil nem rápido. Os irmãos já estavam abraçados há quase 8 horas, quando a fúria de Sam dá os primeiros sinais de que vai ceder. Durante todo esse tempo a terra tremeu com maior ou menor intensidade. Se não fosse uma região montanhosa relativamente deserta, o número de mortos teria sido enorme.

Finalmente, com Sam mais calmo, sua temperatura exterior cai ao nível humano. Só então Sam, mas também Hod, correspondem verdadeiramente ao abraço e ao amor de seus respectivos irmãos, agora reunidos em um só ser.

Um helicóptero da Global Rescue surge no horizonte. Com seus novos sentidos ampliados, Dean vê seus antigos colegas atentos a sinais de pessoas precisando de resgate ou de socorro. Provavelmente, estavam à procura deles. Um deles operava uma câmara de vídeo com transmissão direta para uma TV local A parte do deus da luz que ainda é Dean, acha que seria extremamente embaraçoso os dois serem filmados, completamente nus, abraçados no meio do nada. Suas roupas haviam sido incineradas pelo calor. As imagens iriam correr o mundo. O que sua filha iria pensar se o visse assim?

A um comando mental do deus da luz, os dois desaparecem, para ressurgirem instantaneamente do outro lado do mundo, no topo do Monte Hood, no Oregon. A simples presença do deus da escuridão desencadeia um forte terremoto na região. A cidade de La Grande foi a mais atingida, com quase sessenta mortos.

– Sam, suas emoções ainda não estão sob controle. Pessoas estão sofrendo. Gente morreu. Esvazie sua mente. Ceda o controle a Hod. Hod, acostume-se novamente a ver através de olhos humanos. Você pode. Hal Levine não era completamente cego.

– Fui R'aal, depois Hal, por 11.000 anos. A separação de nossas mentes ao chegar nesta realidade me atordoou. Fui invadido por emoções destrutivas. O amor que une Samuel ao irmão está me ajudando a controlar minhas próprias emoções. Mais 100 anos e seremos realmente um só.

– E agora, ficamos por aqui? Assumimos nossas antigas vidas humanas? Assumimos as antigas vidas humanas de Dean e Sam Winchester?

– É melhor que não. Acredito que você e Dean Winchester se harmonizem em pouco tempo. Vai ser mais difícil para Samuel Winchester conviver com minhas trevas interiores. O menor descontrole emocional e a terra treme. É preciso um tempo antes que possamos voltar a conviver com aqueles que amamos. É melhor que assumamos uma nova vida em algum lugar por aqui mesmo.

– Eu sempre gostei de La Grande. Mas, você está certo. Acho que devemos recomeçar em uma outra cidade, com novos nomes. Podemos ir mais para o norte. Canadá, o que acha?

– Uma cidade costeira. Eu gosto do mar. Mas, acho que ficaríamos muito em evidência numa cidade pequena. Forasteiros atraem muita atenção. Vamos precisar de tempo para construir novas identidades. Proponho ficarmos em Vancouver. Alguma sugestão para nomes.

– Não existíamos nesta realidade. Nada impediria que usássemos nossos antigos nomes. Mark e Harold Levine. Mas, acho que agora que Sam e Dean estão conosco, é justo que eles também sejam contemplados. Lembra dos nomes falsos que Dean Winchester e Jonathan Harvelle usaram para se registrar no Blue Mountains Motel na realidade de onde viemos? Me parece uma boa escolha.

– Jensen e Jared? Por mim, tudo bem.

– Não. Esses nomes são péssimos. Não tem nada a ver com Dean ou com Samuel. Estava me referindo ao sobrenome, que remete à cidade onde nasceram. Mark e Harold .. Lawrence. O que acham, rapazes?

.

* * *

.

ANTES

Benjamin sabia que não deveria existir. Afinal, quando sua suposta mãe deu à luz, nasceu uma menina. Chegou a pensar que talvez não fosse realmente filho de Dean Winchester e de Lisa Braeden. Talvez tivesse sido adotado e não soubesse. Quando, muitos anos depois, surgiram os testes de DNA e o resultado confirmou que era realmente filho deles, a prova científica de uma impossibilidade, acreditou por todo um minuto que não era louco. Depois, voltou a não ter tanta certeza disto.

Lembrava de ter sido envolvido pela explosão que destruiu a casa dos Winchester e lembrava de ver esta explosão acontecer do lado de fora. Lembrava que - por todo um segundo - deixara de existir. Tinha medo que isso voltasse a acontecer. Medo que, sem aviso, simplesmente DESAPARECESSE, apagado da existência. Esquecido por todos. Mais uma vez.

Sabia que os Winchester não guardavam qualquer lembrança dele ter convivido com eles no dia da explosão. O dia mais importante de sua vida, quando descobrira quem o pai realmente era e tivera orgulho de suas raízes, só existira nas suas memórias. Toda sua infância feliz e sua juventude nem tanto, ao lado dos pais, só existira nas suas memórias.

É por causa disso que gostava tanto de fotos. Adorava aparecer em fotos. Eram registros de que existia. Se algum dia desaparecesse no ar, gostaria de saber que permaneceria existindo em pelo menos UMA daquelas fotos.

'_Voltaremos a nos encontrar daqui a alguns anos, no dia em que você iniciou essa viagem. Até lá, viva intensamente a sua vida_.' Volta e meia, essa frase martelava na sua cabeça. Às vezes, interpretava a frase como uma ameaça. O que aconteceria quando esse dia chegasse? Uma coisa era certa. A partir deste dia, se SOBREVIVESSE a esse dia, tudo seria novidade. Não teria mais informações privilegiadas.

Viera do futuro. Mudara o destino de seus pais, tio e avós, mas também o de Matthew Logan. O conhecimento que tinha do futuro fez de Matthew um homem rico. Ou, melhor dizendo, muitíssimo mais rico que o padrasto que um dia tivera. Convivera com Matthew por dois anos como seu padrasto. Sabia quais empreendimentos dariam certo, porque viu esses empreendimentos já transformados em prósperos negócios. Fê-lo desistir de projetos que não tinham futuro. Sabia quais as tendências que se consolidariam na música e no comportamento. Quais ações dariam lucro a longo prazo. Os rumos da política e da economia americana e mundial.

Com esse conhecimento, tornara-se também ele próprio em apenas cinco anos um homem IMENSAMENTE rico, embora nem mesmo Matthew Logan imaginasse o quanto ele tinha enriquecido. Benjamin deixava o mundo pensar que Matthew era mais rico do que ele.

Foi um choque para Benjamin quando soube que o tio escapara por pouco de morrer numa nova explosão de gás. Saber que sua missão talvez não estivesse terminada. A partir daí, resolveu acompanhar mais de perto os passos do pai e do tio. Trazê-los para perto de si. Cuidar deles. O acidente aéreo que quase custou a vida de Logan foi a inspiração para que criasse a empresa de resgates.

Lembrava de como o pai era infeliz num trabalho burocrático. Talvez fosse mais feliz atuando na linha de frente. Mas o desempenho do pai foi muito além do que poderia imaginar. Quis que ele se sentisse um herói. O que Benjamin não sabia, é que Dean nascera para ser um herói no verdadeiro significado do termo. Não só ele, também o tio. Ele só pusera as engrenagens em movimento.

Era a vez que promover a felicidade da mãe. Sabia que Lisa fora apaixonada por Dean, mas também sabia que ela não fora feliz com ele. Ou, pelo menos, não por muito tempo. Só lembrava da mãe feliz depois de casada com Logan. Aproximou os dois. E, como da primeira vez, não demorou muito e eles estavam de casamento marcado.

Não deixava de ser estranho conviver com a própria mãe como se ela fosse apenas a esposa de seu melhor amigo. Vivera com a mãe até os 17 anos. Sentiria sempre falta do seu carinho e do seu amor de MÃE. Sua sorte é que Logan não era um sujeito ciumento e confiava na esposa e no amigo.

Rico e bonito, Benjamin passou a ser muito assediado pelas mulheres. Mas nunca deixou de ser o nerd tímido que confessara ao pai que nunca antes saíra com garotas. Sentia-se intimidado com os avanços de algumas e com o mal disfarçado interesse da maioria pelo seu dinheiro. Simplesmente deixava acontecer, sem maiores envolvimentos emocionais. Elas simplesmente passavam pela sua cama.

Em parte, sua armadura emocional vinha de acreditar que o tempo adicional que ganhara podia ser retirado a qualquer momento. Que ele não envelheceria para acompanhar a trajetória dos próprios filhos. Mas, a experiência da paternidade ele não podia dizer que não tivera. Com o passar dos anos, pensava e agia em relação a Dean mais como um pai do que como o filho que realmente era.

Os anos passavam cada vez mais rápido e a data do encontro marcado há tanto tempo atrás ficava cada vez mais próxima. Quinze anos. Cinco anos. Um ano. Um mês. Uma semana.

E, cada vez com mais intensidade, Benjamin acreditava que, na data marcada, o paradoxo que permitia que continuasse existindo seria desfeito de uma vez por todas. Isso o assustava. Queria poder se esconder, mas suspeitava que não adiantaria. Além disso, fugir seria indigno de um Winchester. Decidiu enfrentar de frente o seu destino.

Queria manter o pai afastado daquilo, como se isso fosse possível. O resgate de turistas na Catalunha lhe pareceu um trabalho fácil e sem riscos. E o que era melhor, a meio mundo de distância. Mas, Dean estava no centro de tudo. Como Benjamin, ele também encontraria seu destino, não importa aonde estivesse.

Foi muito estranho para Benjamin rever o Blue Mountains Motel de pé, depois de tantos anos. Ficou um bom tempo olhando para o prédio, enquanto reunia coragem para entrar. Tinha feito a reserva com bastante antecedência. Queria ficar no mesmo quarto.

Embora o estranho não tivesse marcado um local, ele não tinha dúvidas. Se era para tudo terminar, que fosse onde tudo começou.

Em La Grande, no Oregon.

.

.

AGORA

– Oi, Benjamin.

– Matt? Aqui? O que aconteceu? ESTAMOS SOTERRADOS? HOUVE OUTRO TERREMOTO? Um segundo atrás, eu estava no quarto, tinha acabado de tomar um banho. O QUE ACONTECEU?

– Escute, Benjamin. Eu sou Gabriel, um arcanjo, e mais uma vez nos encontramos depois do que - para você - foram 20 anos. Hoje sua missão se completou. O mundo foi salvo. Obrigado por corrigir meu erro.

– O que acontece agora? Eu morro? Deixo de existir?

Não tenho uma resposta para isso. Estou de partida. Vim para me despedir e para agradecer. Gostaria imensamente de poder dizer que garantiu seu lugar no Paraíso. Normalmente seria assim. Seria justo e merecido. Saiba que eu me empenharia pessoalmente para que assim fosse. Mas as coisas são diferentes aqui. Portanto, eu simplesmente não sei. Mesmo assim, não tenha medo. As coisas não podem ser tão diferentes assim. Haverá uma recompensa no final. Estou certo disso.

– Não estou com medo. Obrigado por esses 20 anos. Foi maravilhoso ter feito tanto.

A atenção de Benjamin se fixa no pequeno despertador de mesa nas mãos de Gabriel. Lembrava-se tê-lo visto na mesa de cabeceira do quarto que ocupava. Gabriel reajusta o horário de 21:07 para 21:03.

– ADEUS.

.

.

IMEDIATAMENTE DEPOIS

– Ele está acordando. Pode me ouvir, garoto? Entende o que eu digo? Quantos dedos você está vendo?

– Três.

– Correto. Você nos deu um baita susto, garoto. Você não tinha sinais vitais aparentes. Podíamos jurar que estivesse morto. E, de repente, você se mexe e recobra a consciência. Um verdadeiro milagre. Lembra do seu nome?

– Benjamin. Ben.

– NÃO. NÃO É ESSE O NOME DELE. Conhecemos ele, enfermeiro. O nome dele é MARK. Mark Lawson. Ele é amigo nosso. Colega de faculdade. Companheiro de equipe. Mark, tudo bem com você, amigão?

Benjamin com o pescoço imobilizado e cercado por dois paramédicos, não consegue ver quem está falando. Mas não precisa. Ele sabe de quem se trata. O mesmo estudante que o resgatou dos destroços do motel depois do primeiro terremoto.

– Owen, não é?

– Mark, fiquei preocupado com essa de _BENJAMIN_. Você está sangrando muito na cabeça. Está MESMO tudo bem? O pedaço do tronco que desabou sobre você era enorme.

– Deve ser por isso que estou um pouco confuso.

– Não se preocupe, Mark. Eu e o Kyle vamos cuidar de você. Afinal, para que servem os amigos?

.

.

DIAS DEPOIS

Benjamin ainda estranha toda vez que se olha no espelho.

Não é fácil se olhar no espelho e ver refletida a imagem de outra pessoa. Ele fora moreno de olhos escuros, estava com 36 anos e precisava de óculos. Mark Lawson era louro de olhos azuis, tinha 21 anos e uma visão perfeita. Ele nunca gostara de fazer exercícios, menos ainda quando tinha aquela idade. Mark era um atleta e se exercitava todos os dias.

Será que se acostumaria a essa nova vida? Enfrentar os desafios de ser jovem uma segunda vez.

Parte de sua fortuna estava numa conta numerada. Podia fazer uso do dinheiro mesmo sendo agora o estudante do quarto ano de Medicina da Eastern Oregon University Mark Lawson. Mas esperava não precisar.

Começaria novamente do zero. Tinha 21 anos, a experiência de um homem de 36 e uma vida inteira pela frente.

.

FIM (POR ORA)

.

PARA DEAN, CONTINUA EM SETE VIDAS - VIDA 5

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Optei por deixar implícita a parte em que Gabriel manda Dean para seu próximo destino (que conheceremos em VIDA 5). Ele o fez logo após ambos terem sido soterrados. E fez da mesma maneira que usou depois para se transportar: ajustando o despertador de mesa para 21:03.

2) Gabriel não foi responsável por Benjamin Winchester passar a ocupar o corpo do recém-falecido Mark Lawson. Aconteceu naturalmente, como conseqüência das leis físicas da realidade 4.

3) Os deuses da luz e da escuridão vieram da realidade 3 e agora vivem na realidade 4. Eles não serão transportados para a realidade 5 nem tampouco retornarão à sua realidade de origem.

4) O deus Hod é cego. Ligado a um corpo humano, enxerga com olhos humanos, o que para um deus é quase o mesmo que ser cego. Baldr vê tudo o que acontece em qualquer parte do mundo que esteja iluminada pelo Sol.

* * *

24.12.2013

FELIZ NATAL, uma data que não é comemorada na realidade 4


	15. TRAILER VIDAS 5 E 6

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

.

O Trickster cumpre a ameaça e lança Dean em sete realidades diferentes (SETE VIDAS). Dean se verá ocupando o corpo de versões alternativas suas cujas histórias de vida são muito diferentes de tudo que ele já viveu. E vai encontrar versões diferentes de Sam e de velhos amigos e inimigos. E também versões diferentes dos habitantes de La Grande que acabamos de conhecer.

**_A SEGUIR_**

.

**VIDA 5** TRAILER

O MONSTRO DENTRO DE MIM

* * *

.

– Sam, eu posso parecer um garoto de 14 anos, mas na verdade eu sou um homem de 29. Sou quatro anos mais velho que você. Eu é que sou o mais velho dos irmãos Winchester.

Sam sente o coração apertar e seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo triste e amoroso, denuncia o que está sentindo. Pobre garoto. Sabia que ia ser difícil, mas parecia que ia ser ainda mais difícil do que tinha imaginado.

– Ah, garoto. Eu imagino o que você está passando. Perder os pais de uma maneira tão horrível. Mas, negação não é melhor resposta. Você precisa deixar o sentimento de perda vir à tona. Chorar a morte deles. Sei o quanto é difícil chorar e se mostrar frágil na frente de estranhos, mas, numa situação como esta, não é nenhuma vergonha. Eu e meu irmão vamos sair, e você ..

– PERDER MEUS PAIS? Você e _SEU IRMÃO_? Do que você está falando, Sam? _EU_ sou seu irmão.

Sam se aproxima, fica de joelhos na frente de Dean de forma a olhá-lo nos olhos, dá um sorriso triste e, então, o puxa para si e o abraça carinhosamente. Dean, confuso, abraça Sam com força, com muito medo do que vai escutar em seguida.

– Garoto, eu também ia adorar que você fosse meu irmão de verdade. A gente só se conhece há dois dias, mas eu já gosto muito de você, irmãozinho. Você vai ser sempre um Winchester honorário. Eu prometo manter contato, mas você precisa voltar a ter uma vida normal. A ter um LAR, mesmo sendo um LAR ADOTIVO.

Dean usa as duas mãos para empurrar Sam para longe de si. Lágrimas escorrem do seu rosto e ele se sente invadido por sentimentos de mágoa e de raiva.

– Do que você está falando, Sam? Você vai me mandar para um orfanato? É isso? VAI ME ABANDONAR NUM MALDITO ORFANATO?

_._

_CONTINUA EM SETE VIDAS - VIDA 5_

* * *

.

.

**VIDA 6** TRAILER

CAINDO NA REAL

* * *

_._

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

_Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03._

.

– Dean, não dá pra deixar para amanhã? Tenho até medo de pensar no que o Trickster vai aprontar. Ele vai vir com tudo pra cima de você. A gente precisa ter um plano de ação pronto.

– SAM! Graças a Deus, tudo voltou ao normal. Nós finalmente voltamos para nossa própria realidade. Eu sou eu mesmo. Você é você mesmo. Tudo voltou ao normal.

– **CORTA!** Jen, o texto não é esse. Você tinha que dizer: _'Deixa ele vir com tudo. Vai ter pela frente Dean Winchester.'_

Dean se vira e dá de cara com pelo menos uma dezena de pessoas. Só então percebe que o que parecia ser um quarto de motel era, na verdade, um cenário de gravação .. do quê? Um filme?

.

_CONTINUA EM SETE VIDAS - VIDA 6_

* * *

.

**PLANO DA OBRA:**

_1) VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO já postada_

_2) VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1 já postada_

_3) VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2 já postada_

_4) VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 já postada _

_5) VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4 já postada_

_6) VIDA 5: www fanfiction net/s/9989060/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-5 em andamento_

_7) VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/9988970/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-6 em andamento_

_8) VIDA 7_

Se ainda houver alguém lendo, conversamos sobre o que vem depois ao final de _VIDA 7_.

* * *

01.01.2014

atualizado em 04.01.2014


End file.
